Sisterly Love
by LaFidelMon
Summary: Emma Swan es una estudiante normal y corriente que empieza un nuevo curso en un prestigioso instituto femenino. Pese a sus intentos por encontrar novio y enamorarse, parece que el destino le tiene reservado algo completamente distinto y es que la aparición de la Presidenta del Consejo de Estudiantes sacudirá todo su mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la serie "Once Upon A Time". Parte de las ideas y espacios están inspirados en el manga "Citrus" de Saburo Uta, así que podría considerarse que es una especie de adaptación del mismo.

**Aquí llega mi nueva "gran aventura" sobre la espectacular pareja que forman Emma y Regina. Sin más preámbulos os dejo leer el primer capítulo y también os dejo un link con la fotografía del avatar de la historia ampliada (hice el dibujo un poco rápido y corriendo pero bueno…). Creo que lo que más llamará la atención es que Regina tenga el pelo largo pero me parecía sexy darle otro aire ;)**

**tinypic**

**.com**

**/r/nn9y76/5**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La chica problemática **

- Creo que voy a dejarle… está empezando a agobiarme y odio que me metan presiones… - la castaña cogió el vaso y le dio un par de sorbos a su refresco.

- Pero… ¿Estás segura? Si hace un par de días dijiste que te lo habías tirado… - intervino con tono de reproche la morena.

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero la primavera es la estación del amor, ya lo sabes. "La primavera la sangre altera" y la mía me pide a gritos un nuevo novio – ante el comentario soltó una carcajada.

- Cómo eres… por cierto… ¿Tú qué tal, Emma? ¿Rompiste con aquel chico hace poco, no? – aquellas dos siempre terminaban hablando de parejas y líos amorosos y la excluían por completo de la conversación.

- Sí, pero… Está superado – sonrió tímidamente la rubia. Tanto Claire como Natalie eran demasiado extrovertidas con los hombres y siempre acababan saliendo con varios a la vez "desearía poder ser así algún día".

- Te invitaría al pub de mi tío pero… te mudas de aquí un par de días, ¿No?

- ¡Cierto! ¡Emma no queremos que te vayas!

- Bueno, bueno… No es necesario que os preocupéis por mí, podremos vernos de vez en cuando y, además – la rubia sonrió e hizo la señal de victoria con los dedos – conseguiré pronto un buen novio.

[…]

No habían pasado ni tres días desde aquella conversación en el bar con sus amigas y ya se encontraba en un lugar completamente distinto. Se miró en el espejo y se dio los últimos retoques al maquillaje "perfecto, se me ve bastante bien" sonrió a su reflejo y cogió el bolso. Aquel era su primer día de clase y temía hacer el ridículo o cualquier cosa que pudiera perjudicarle los años siguientes en el lugar, por norma Emma adoraba llamar la atención y, algunas veces, esa atención no era precisamente positiva. Al llegar frente al edificio, la sorprendentemente enorme estructura la fascinó: La entrada estaba flanqueada por unos pequeños muros de piedra y una verja de hierro que servía de puerta principal y daba la entrada a un basto patio decorado con árboles de lo más variopinto. El edificio principal tenía dos plantas, ambas recubiertas por enormes ventanales y la entrada al recinto eran dos puertas majestuosas. Claramente se podía deducir que se trataba de un sitio con clase. "Bueno… es mi primer día así que mi encanto femenino debe estar al máximo… aunque… no me servirá de mucho…", la rubia dejó escapar un suspiro al recordar que se trataba de un instituto femenino. Lo cierto es que había mentido a sus amigas al haberles dicho que había roto con su novio. De hecho, les había mentido también al decirles que tenía novio. Jamás había tenido uno e incluso se preguntaba si realmente había experimentado aquello que llaman "amor" alguna vez. "No sé lo que es estar enamorada" miró el móvil y leyó de nuevo el mensaje de Claire en el que decía haber encontrado ya a otro chico. Puso los ojos en blanco y continuó caminando.

- Disculpa… - la voz de alguien a sus espaldas hizo que se sobresaltara.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó a la par que se giraba, quedando frente a una extraña chica de gafas y pelo corto. La castaña llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que ella, una camisa blanca de manga corta, adornada con una corbata, y una falda de cuadros que llegaba a la altura de la rodilla.

- ¿Te importaría acompañarme al despacho del director?

- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? - ¿Al despacho del director? ¿De qué iba aquello, era una especie de broma?

- Verás… tus pendientes, collares y todos tus accesorios incumplen las normas del centro… ¡Ah! Y tengo que confiscarte el móvil… - la voz de la chica era débil y temblorosa.

- Pero… soy nueva aquí y a mí nadie me había dicho nada sobre esas normas, podrías pasarlo por alto solo por esta vez… - le sugirió guiñándole el ojo.

- Prosigo… tienes el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado, no hay ni rastro de tu corbata, llevas la falda demasiado corta, maquillaje y un montón de accesorios que, como ya dije, violan las normas del centro. No existe ningún tipo de excepción así que, por favor, dame tu nombre para que lo apunte…

- ¿¡Qué!? – Emma notaba cómo estaba perdiendo los nervios - ¿¡Desde cuándo una estudiante de instituto es tan aburrida y amargada!? ¿¡En qué mundo vives tú!? – se acercó a la castaña y comenzó a zarandearla - ¡Que me vista así no hace daño a nadie!

- Te equivocas – una nueva voz emergió por detrás y la rubia se giró para comprobar de quién se trataba. Esta vez era una chica de mirada firme, con el cabello largo y oscuro y una pequeña cicatriz en su labio superior. Sin duda era la típica chica guapa de instituto. Su mirada se deslizó por su cuerpo, comprobando que ella también llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar, y pudo apreciar que en su brazo izquierdo se ceñía una banda con la inscripción: "Consejo estudiantil".

- Presidenta… - musitó la castaña, aun sujeta por sus manos. "Así que esta debe ser la jefa…" pensó.

– Vivir con normas nos prepara para vivir en sociedad. Todas hemos aceptado las mismas condiciones así que mientras estés estudiando aquí deberás respetar las normas. – "Maldita estirada" lo que le faltaba por oír ya. Se acercó de forma intimidante a la morena y se quedó a escasos centímetros de ella.

- ¿No estás tergiversando la realidad? Acabas de decir que todas hemos aceptado las mismas condiciones pero yo al llegar no tenía ni puñetera idea sobre las normas que habían, así que te bajas un tonito y no me cuentes historias. ¿De acuerdo, presidenta? – sonrió con superioridad a la espera de una reacción por parte de la morena, pero por el momento esta permanecía hierática.

"¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Acaso le ha comido la lengua… el gato…?" la presidenta había reducido la distancia que las separaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomándola por la cintura y dejándola con la boca completamente abierta. Notaba cómo movía las manos por su torso y sentía la suave respiración de la morena en su oreja "¿qué demonios está haciendo…?" no entendía nada. Finalmente, la presidenta se separó sujetando firmemente con la mano el botín conseguido: su móvil.

- A partir de mañana seguirás todas las normas, ¿Ha quedado claro? – la morena se alejó, llevándose consigo su teléfono y dejándola hecha un caos. Emma cayó al suelo, incapaz de procesar lo ocurrido "será hija de…".

No entendía ni cómo ni por qué pero se encontraba en un baño quitándose el maquillaje. Aquel tipo de acciones no eran normales, si quería su teléfono móvil podría habérselo pedido o habérselo quitado de otro modo. ¿En serio era necesario rebuscar entre su ropa para sacarlo? Quizás las cosas se hacían de ese modo en un instituto femenino. Negó con la cabeza. No podía ser eso, aquella chica… no era normal "es tan rara…" aunque… "cuando me abrazó… olía muy bien… me pregunto qué tipo de champú utilizará" se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

- ¡Swan! ¡Swan! – cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba se giró de inmediato y se encontró frente a un hombre joven, alto y bastante atractivo. Tenía el pelo castaño y corto, con un ligero tupé y vestía con unos vaqueros y camisa - ¿Estás bien? Pareces algo preocupada.

- Sí, bueno… estaba algo dormida, no es nada… ¿Cómo conoce mi viejo apellido? – tras mirarle de reojo dedujo que debía tratarse de algún profesor.

- Consta en tu ficha de estudiante y pensé que si te llamaba por el nuevo quizás no responderías, por eso de la poca costumbre… Así que mientras te adaptas seguiré llamándote Swan – le respondió con una sonrisa.

El motivo de su mudanza había sido precisamente ese. Su madre había vuelto a casarse con un hombre bastante rico y éste había decidido invitarlas a vivir a su casa. Emma ya estaba acostumbrada a que su madre se perdiera de viaje durante meses y que, al volver, tuviera un novio nuevo pero… aquella vez las cosas parecían ir en serio. Si incluso se habían casado en privado sería por algo… Pese a todo, no terminaba de sentirse a gusto con su nuevo apellido ni con su nueva vida.

- Muchísimas gracias – al margen de aquello, estaba contenta de que existiera un profesor así de guapo en el recinto - ¿Usted cómo se llama?

- Oh, nada de formalidades… llámame Daniel, seré tu tutor este año. Lo cual me recuerda que tenemos clase en menos de cinco minutos así que deberíamos ir yendo – Emma asintió y siguió a su nuevo profesor por el pasillo. "Al menos el tutor merece la pena".

La clase tenía varios pupitres, alineados sistemáticamente y una enorme pizarra negra colgando de la pared. Miró varias veces a su alrededor y, finalmente, dio con un grupo de chicas que estaban hablando "perfecto, me introduciré en la conversación como si nada e intentaré crear vínculos" se dijo.

- Hola – saludó efusivamente a la par que se acercaba al grupo - ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- Eh… pues… de lo que haremos después de clases – las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas.

- ¿Y qué haréis? ¿Iréis a un pub, o a un karaoke? Aun no he conocido a ningún chico por aquí así que me haríais un gran favor si me presentarais a algún amigo vuestro – la rubia podía notar cómo le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, sin embargo, el rostro de aquellas dos era un completo poema. Habían bajado la mirada al suelo y parecían algo tensas. "¿Qué narices le pasa aquí a todo el mundo?".

- ¡Tú! ¡Ven conmigo! – Antes de que pudiera reprender a las dos chicas, una mano la agarró por la espalda y la atrajo hacia atrás - ¿Eres Emma, no? Deberías saber que hablar de ese tipo de cosas aquí no está bien visto.

Frente a ella se encontraba ahora una chica de rostro dulce y cabello corto, oscuro como la noche. Lo cierto es que pese a su tez blanquecina se trataba de una preciosidad.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Me llamo Mary Margaret Blanchard, pero puedes llamarme Snow, por eso de tener la piel tan blanca – rió.

- De acuerdo… - musitó sin terminar de comprenderlo del todo - ¿Y por qué dices que hablar de esas cosas está mal visto?

- Verás… la mayoría de chicas que estudian aquí lo han hecho desde la primaria así que son unas inmaduras que jamás han vivido plenamente en el mundo exterior. Yo también tuve problemas para adaptarme al principio… hasta que finalmente decidí "disfrazarme" para poder sobrevivir – Snow se dirigió a la ventana y Emma decidió seguirla, una vez allí señaló hacia fuera - ¿Ves? Todas terminan aceptando las reglas y convirtiéndose en clones de ella…

No le hizo falta ni mirar que ya sabía a quién estaba señalando Mary Margaret. La presidenta del consejo se encontraba en el patio, con una carpeta en la mano y dando ordenes a un grupo de chicas. "Creo que empiezo a entenderlo…" pensó.

- Aunque, bueno… Ella es especial de por si.

- ¿Especial?

- Sí, es inteligente y guapa, además de ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil a pesar de tener solo dieciséis años… ¡Oh! Y he escuchado por ahí que tiene una relación con un profesor.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡A esa edad!? – la rubia se llevó la mano a la boca.

- De todos modos son solo rumores… lo único que es cierto es que al ser la nieta del director está claro que algún día llegará a reemplazarlo.

- Entiendo… - Así que esa era la famosa presidenta… Realmente parecía una persona de lo más solitaria, tan perfecta y ocupada.

- Cambiando de tema – Snow sacó un teléfono móvil de su escote y le lanzó una pícara mirada – Intercambiémonos números de teléfono.

- ¿¡Tienes móvil!? A mí me lo han quitado esta mañana… ¿No va en contra de las normas?

- ¿Del Consejo Estudiantil? Ni de coña, mientras no te lo encuentren no hay ningún problema… Aun así, si quieres recuperarlo deberías ir a la habitación de la señora Sanders.

- ¿La habitación de la señora Sanders?

[…]

Aquella había sido la peor media hora de toda su vida. Al final resultó que la tal "señora Sanders" era una vieja amargada que había estado recriminándole a cada segundo su indecente forma de vida. La rubia se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y dejó escapar un suspiro "me he pasado el rato disculpándome pero finalmente tengo mi móvil…" recorrió el lugar con la vista y al mirar tras un ventanal pudo divisar a su tutor. Apretó el móvil con fuerza y salió tras él, decidida a pedirle el número de teléfono. El castaño parecía tener prisa así que Emma apresuró el paso.

- Profesor… - lo que vio la dejó completamente en shock y a penas pudo terminar de pronunciar "Daniel…". Al otro lado de unos arbustos y apoyados contra la pared del edificio se encontraban su tutor y la presidenta del consejo. Besándose. Instintivamente, se dejó caer y trató de ocultarse detrás de uno de los arbustos.

"No puede ser, ellos están…" se giró de nuevo y, efectivamente, Daniel estaba aprisionando con sus manos el rostro de la presidenta y forzaba los labios de esta contra los suyos. Al intentar escabullirse, la rubia pisó una pequeña rama seca y un leve crujido distorsionó el momento. Se giró rápidamente intentando comprobar que no la habían escuchado pero, en lugar de aquello, se encontró con los castaños ojos de la presidenta fijos en ella. Como llevada por una fuerza sobrehumana, escapó del lugar a toda prisa y sin volver a mirar atrás. "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Ambos estaban besándose y… ¿Han descubierto que estaba espiando?" Sacudió la cabeza y continuó corriendo.

[…]

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa! – abrió la puerta con rapidez y cerró haciendo un gran estruendo.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me prometiste que me ayudarías con la mudanza… - su madre se encontraba moviendo cajas de un lado al otro.

- Lo siento, me entretuve con un asunto… ¿Está por aquí mi nuevo padre? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a ayudarla con una caja que pesaba demasiado.

- Pues… no. Se fue de viaje por el mundo, es un hombre de negocios bastante importante – contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Bueno… – Estaba claro que su madre ya se había vuelto a enamorar de otro tipo extraño - ¿Tú estás feliz con todo esto? – le cuestionó mientras dejaba la caja en su sitio.

- Sí, muchísimo, hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan ilusionada… Además, te tengo a ti, Emma. Aunque, bueno, ahora tendré a dos niñas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dos niñas? – la rubia pudo notar cómo la perplejidad invadía su rostro.

- Cierto, me olvidé de decírtelo. A partir de ahora… ¡Tendrás una hermana pequeña!

- Ya estoy en casa – el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, no… el sonido de _esa_ voz… Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y su rostro se había congelado por completo. Se giró rápidamente y la señaló inquisitivamente con el dedo índice.

- ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – inquirió.

- Encantada de conocerte, me llamo Regina Mills y soy la hija de Henry Mills. A partir de ahora estaré bajo tu cuidado, mamá – la morena miró a su madre y sonrió con formalidad. Aquello la estaba sacando de quicio.

- No es necesario que tengas tantas formalidades, ya eres de la familia. Emma, llévate bien con ella.

[…]

Hundió el cuerpo en la bañera y estiró las piernas. La cena había sido de lo más surrealista. Su nueva "hermana" había actuado como una perfecta mojigata cuando, a penas unas horas antes, estaba morreándose con el profesor Daniel. Aquello era horrible y lo peor es que no podía sacarse aquella imagen de la cabeza. Acarició sus labios con el dedo índice "besar a alguien… ¿es tan increíble?" dejó escapar un suspiro y terminó de aclararse. Al salir, se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y se secó pacientemente para después vestirse con su pijama: una camiseta de manga corta de Batman y unos pantalones cortos de color oscuros. Abrió la puerta del baño y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, al entrar se encontró con Regina desempaquetando sus cosas.

- El baño está libre – no hubo respuesta por parte de la morena – Oye, se que han pasado muchas cosas hoy pero… somos hermanastras así que deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien – le dijo a la par que le tendía la mano.

Regina, sin embargo, se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio. "¿¡Está pasando de mí!? Muy bien, jugaremos sucio".

- Hablando de hoy… - se dejó caer en una de las camas hinchables - ¿Acaso no estuviste dándote el lote con nuestro profesor? ¿Ves bien que la presidenta del consejo haga ese tipo de cosas? O… ¿Precisamente fue la excitación de transgredir las normas lo que te llevó a hacerlo? ¿Fue tu primer beso? – se llevó la toalla a la cabeza y se secó ligeramente el pelo – Yo creo que besar a alguien debería ser más romántico, no sé… a fin de cuentas los sentimientos están a flor de piel… Ya sabes… ¿No?

La rubia miró a la morena de reojo y se percató que esta se había acercado de nuevo a ella. Fue entonces cuando, en a penas unos instantes, Regina la empujó, obligándola a tumbarse en la cama y apostándose ella encima suyo para después atrapar sus labios ferozmente. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Emma tenía la lengua de la presidenta campando a sus anchas y entrelazándose por la suya hasta que la morena se separó y volvió a ponerse de pie.

- Besar a alguien realmente es así, no tiene nada más – le dijo fríamente mientras se iba dando un portazo.

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las arrastró pesadamente por todo su rostro "Mi primer beso… aquel con el que he soñado durante tanto tiempo… me lo acaba de dar hoy mi hermanastra".

- Hija de la gran… - fue lo único que logró pronunciar.

* * *

**¿Qué os parece el primer capítulo? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola, hola! Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia! Me alegra que haya tenido buena acogida, sois un encanto! :3 Gracias a todos los follows/favorites y también a quienes comentan: Albmmac, Akton30, , Nomit, Guest (1 y 2, como no sé quienes sois os distingo así), venus1485, paola-enigma, MissRegal93 y veraveraz.**

**Dejo otra imagen de estas dos (esta vez con el uniforme escolar jaja)**

**tinypic**

**.com**

**/r/2z7ncw7/5**

**Debo decir también, para quienes también lean mi otra historia "Be your obsession", que intentaré publicar el capítulo 9 a finales de semana. Sed pacientes conmigo, mi inspiración viene y va como la marea (?) jajaja**

**Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Extraños pensamientos**

- Emma – una voz lejana parecía llamar su nombre pero no estaba segura - ¡Emma, despierta! – ante aquel grito parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró a si misma tumbada en la cama.

No tenía ni idea de la hora que era, ni siquiera sabía cuánto había dormido… El día anterior su madre le había presentado a la que sería su nueva "hermana". Una chica de lo más extraña. A simple vista le había parecido una estudiante modelo; tan callada, modosita y perfecta, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Aquella cría se había convertido en el centro de todas sus preocupaciones y en el motivo por el que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche "ayer… me besó, así sin más". La rubia se incorporó y abrazó con fuerza la almohada cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

- Emma ya es hora de levantarse – su madre la miraba desde el otro lado, apoyada en el marco de la entrada.

- Pero mamá… hoy es fiesta, déjame dormir solo un rato más…. – suplicó en tono infantil.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! Hoy vamos a aprovechar que es festivo y nos iremos las tres a mirar tiendas, si te portas bien quizás te compre algo, ¿Vale? – odiaba que su madre la chantajeara con aquello, era demasiado efectivo.

La rubia asintió perezosamente con la cabeza y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Los sábados tenía por costumbre desayunar algo antes de vestirse y arreglarse, pero no imaginó que se encontraría con el demonio en persona. Allí estaba ella, con su cabello oscuro como la noche cayéndole grácilmente por la espalda y esa cara serena e incluso inexpresiva. ¿Inexpresiva? ¿Cómo podía comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado? Apretó la mandíbula y se sentó a comer.

- Muchas gracias por el desayuno – escuchó que comentaba la morena, con su habitual tono formal.

- De nada, de nada, para eso soy tu madre – en cierto modo no podía evitar sentirse celosa por la situación, ahora debería compartir su familia con aquel ser horrible.

Al parecer ambas habían desayunado sin esperarla y ahora su madre se dirigía al cuarto de baño. Refunfuñó en silencio y agarró uno de los croissants que había en la mesa mientras miraba de reojo a la morena. Era una persona peculiar… después de besarla juraría que había visto en su rostro una especie de expresión de dolor, la misma que vio cuando la miró fijamente mientras se morreaba con el profesor Daniel. ¿Por qué ponía esa expresión? ¿Qué demonios le rondaba por la cabeza?

- ¡Date prisa, Emmalentorra! – Regina la miraba ahora con cierta superioridad. ¿Emmalentorra? ¿Qué era, una cría de tres años? ¿Cómo iba a poder considerar a alguien así como su hermana? Fuera como fuese no iba a dejar que aquello le afectase.

[…]

Habían recorrido por completo el centro comercial y Emma ya empezaba a desesperarse. Claro está que las conversaciones entre el demonio y su madre no ayudaban a amenizar la mañana.

- Regina ¿No estás cansada de andar?

- No, estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? Creo que podríamos sentarnos y de paso comer algo en algún sitio… - miró a su madre de reojo y tuvo que ahogar un "ayer esta bruja le robó el primer beso a tu apreciada hija". Le molestaba de sobremanera que su madre pareciera tan feliz hablando con ella. ¿Realmente era la única preocupada por el insignificante detalle que suponía que la hubiera besado? "Me siento estúpida…" lo más seguro es que hubiera sido un malentendido.

Una vez llegaron al restaurante se propuso comer todo lo que pudiera, la falta de sueño y los nervios la alteraban así que en cuanto sirvieron los platos se puso manos a la obra.

- ¡Emma, comes demasiado! – le reprochó su madre mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta.

- Todavía estoy en la etapa de crecimiento – se excusó levantando una ceja.

- Sí, qué revelador… Ah, ya que estamos… Regina ¿Tú solías vivir con tu abuelo, no?

- No, vivía en casa de mi padre.

- Ya veo… pero… ¿Henry no está siempre viajando por ahí? – su madre puso tono de preocupación.

- Sí, hace cerca de cinco años que no le veo – la expresión de Regina se tornó oscura y agachó la mirada.

- Entiendo…

Así que ella había vivido sola durante todo ese tiempo. Seguramente debería sentirse desamparada y solitaria, no parecía ser fácil aguantar tanto de tiempo sin el cariño de alguien. Empezaba a darle cierta lástima. Por suerte, no volvieron a remontar la conversación hasta que paseaban cerca de la fuente del centro de los grandes almacenes.

- Vivir así debe haber sido duro para ti – encetó de nuevo su madre.

- Para nada, mi abuelo me mantenía económicamente así que no tenía que preocuparme de nada.

Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, el abuelo de Regina era el director de la escuela. Si Regina ahora era su hermana, aquello la convertía a ella también en… "¡la nieta del director!". Su menté empezó a divagar por infinitas posibilidades y es que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había subido varios escalones en la sociedad sin darse cuenta. Caminó sumida en esos pensamientos y cuando escuchó a su madre decir "¡Ten cuidado, Emma! Te vas a…" era tarde. Había tropezado con el borde de la fuente y, en un desesperado intento por aferrarse a algo, había agarrado la camiseta de Regina, atrayéndola hacia ella y provocando que ambas cayeran dentro de la fontana.

- Caer… - terminó de pronunciar su madre, mientras ella sentía cómo toda su ropa se empapaba y luchaba por zafarse del cuerpo de su hermanastra, que había quedado irremediablemente encima del suyo.

[…]

Empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente incómoda así que fue la primera en abrir la puerta de casa y salir corriendo dirección al baño entre estornudos.

- ¡Cogerás un resfriado si no te bañas! – le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

- ¡Lo sé!

- ¡Y has mojado el pasillo!

- ¡Lo limpiaré luego! - ¿Por qué solo estaba enfadada con ella? No era la única que estaba empapada…

- Bueno, ya estamos en casa, así que aprovechad el agua y bañaos las dos juntas - ¿¡Qué!? Era imposible que su madre acabara de decir lo que había dicho. Su mente se quedó en blanco justo cuando ya se había deshecho de su camiseta y se disponía a quitarse el sujetador. Aunque, pensándolo bien, ambas eran dos mujeres así que no era extraño que se bañasen juntas…

Pese a ello, se quitó el resto de la ropa y se apresuró a llenar la bañera y meterse dentro. Para cuando Regina entró ella ya casi estaba lista. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en el deslumbrante cuerpo de la morena: su pelo se veía aun más precioso que de costumbre y su piel olivácea resplandecía con las gotas de agua que caían por su cuerpo… "Si pudiera tocarla… seguro que el tacto de su piel sería suave" parpadeó un par de veces "¿¡En qué cojones estaba pensando!?". No podía creer el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, la visión que había tenido de reojo del cuerpo de Regina había hecho que se despertara en ella un deseo extraño de acariciarlo y aquello la aterraba. A decir verdad, todos esos insólitos pensamientos habían frecuentado su mente desde que la morena la había besado "¿me estoy volviendo loca?" se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se removió el pelo intentando aclarar sus ideas. Fue entonces cuando se percató que Regina iba a entrar también en la bañera y su cuerpo se movió solo: se levantó de golpe al grito de: Yo ya estoy, te dejo el baño para ti.

Ojalá todo hubiese sido tan fácil. A penas había movido el pie que la morena la había sujetado de las muñecas, poniéndola contra la pared de la ducha y alzando sus manos a la altura de la cabeza. La miró fijamente y aquellos ojos castaños le devolvieron el gesto, decididos, segundos antes de que comenzara a recorrerle el cuello con la punta de la lengua. Emma notaba cómo cada centímetro de piel que era acariciado por Regina le ardía, pero aun así había algo en su interior que chillaba que debía recobrar el juicio pero por más que le dijera "Espera, para, no" era en vano. Cuando los labios de su hermanastra comenzaron a abrirse camino por debajo de su clavícula supo que era el momento de frenar. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y consiguió liberar su mano izquierda para después propiciar una certera bofetada en la mejilla de la morena.

- ¡¿Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué me estás haciendo esto!? – la incomprensión e incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento había estallado y la expresión serena de Regina no la ayudaba en absoluto.

- Porque… - el gesto de la morena se tornó en una sonrisa pícara y una mirada desafiante – tú me miras como si quisieras que te tocase.

[…]

Caminaba prácticamente arrastrando los pies y notaba cómo los párpados se le cerraban solos. Aquella era la segunda noche que pasaba sin poder dormir y todo era culpa de la misma persona. Por más que se rebanara los sesos, Emma seguía sin entender por qué Regina demonios se comportaba de ese modo. Sin querer, la imagen de su rostro en la ducha le volvió a la mente y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal "¡Para nada quería que me tocase!".

- ¡Buenos días, Emma! Pareces cansada – la alegre voz de Mary Margaret sonó a sus espaldas y ella se limitó a devolverle el saludo con un perezoso gesto de cabeza.

- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, Snow… - cogió a su amiga del brazo y la apartó de la muchedumbre de chicas que se dirigían al instituto – una duda que tengo…

- Vale, ¿de qué se trata? – los ojos de Mary reflejaban su perplejidad. Cuando Emma se cercioró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, se acercó al oído de su amiga y continuó hablando.

- Las chicas de aquí… ¿Pueden tontear entre ellas incluso sin estar enamoradas? – dijo en un susurro.

- Pues claro, ¿Acaso eso no es normal en un instituto femenino? – la tranquilidad con la que respondió Snow la dejó sorprendida.

- ¿¡En serio!? – seguía sin poder creérselo.

- De todos modos, supongo que son relaciones temporales que sirven para substituir el deseo sexual – la mirada de la morena se había vuelto seria – Hay muchas chicas de aquí que ya están comprometidas fuera, así que todo este juego de "amor" termina cuando acaban el instituto y se casan.

La rubia no podía entender del todo por qué pero aquellas palabras la habían dejado algo decepcionada. ¿Juego de "amor"? "Ya veo… así que eso es lo que hay detrás de todo" dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Así que… Emma… ¿Te gustaría tener una noviecita? – Snow se abalanzó encima suyo y la abrazó por la cintura – Me ofrezco voluntaria – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Te equivocas! – La rubia intentaba zafarse del abrazo de la morena sin éxito.

- ¡Mierda! – los ojos de Mary Margaret se posaron en la entrada del edificio pero Emma no conseguía ver lo que la había asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Snow?

- Hoy el director supervisará la entrada personalmente, es el hombre que hay allí de pie – comentó con el tono de voz algo alarmado – tu pelo y tu maquillaje te meterán en un buen lío.

La rubia apartó con delicadeza a su amiga y soltó una risa triunfal para después sacudir el pelo cual actriz hollywoodiense.

- ¡Tú solo observa, Snow! ¡Verás entrar en acción a la carismática Emma Swan!

- ¿De dónde has cogido tanta confianza? No entiendo nada – la morena la miraba con extrañeza y algo de pánico.

- No te preocupes, iré a echar un vistazo – tras decir aquello, la rubia dejó atrás a su amiga y se encaminó hacia la entrada del instituto "a fin de cuentas me he convertido en su nieta así que tengo que saludarle como es debido" - ¡Buenos días, abuelo! – gritó a pleno pulmón cuando estuvo cerca del hombre.

- ¿Quién se supone que eres? ¿Eh? – Emma notó cómo se le congelaban las facciones ante aquella pregunta – Llevas puesto nuestro uniforme pero es imposible que seas una alumna de este instituto – Acaso podía ser… ¿que su abuelo no supiera nada de la boda de su hijo? - ¡Regina!

- Dime – la morena estaba apostada al lado derecho del hombre, con cara de preocupación.

- Explícame ¿¡Qué narices es esto!? ¿Por qué esta idiota anda por sus anchas por la escuela? Te di el puesto de Presidenta del Consejo porque creía que eras alguien responsable y no has hecho otra cosa salvo decepcionarme.

- Lo siento mucho… - No. Aquello era demasiado y no iba a dejar que nadie se propasara con su hermana.

- ¡No digas eso, abuelo! – sin pensárselo dos veces, Emma se metió en medio de ambos, dejando a la morena a sus espaldas - ¡No es su culpa! La culpa la tengo yo así que si quieres enfadarte con alguien hazlo conmigo.

- ¿¡Por qué sigues llamándome así!? ¡Nuestro instituto no permite la entrada a gente tan barriobajera como tú así que largo!

- ¿Qué has dicho, viejo? – Aquel hombre barbudo y gafotas le jodía. Mentira. Todo el maldito instituto le jodía – Eres incapaz de escuchar a alguien que no seas tú mismo así que… ¿Quién es el verdadero idiota aquí, viejo? – Con aquellas palabras, salió corriendo del recinto, perseguida por Snow.

Ambas salieron huyendo del lugar y flanquearon el edificio hasta dar con la parte trasera del muro. Una vez allí apilonaron unas cajas y se ayudaron de ellas para trepar por él.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Emma? ¿No prefieres que nos vayamos a casa? – Snow parecía tener problemas para saltar.

- Jamás obedeceré a alguien así – saltó el muro y cayó en unos arbustos.

- Nunca había visto a nadie tratar así al director, mira que llamarle "abuelo" y "viejo"… No podía parar de reír – la morena saltó también - ¡Oh! Problemas a la vista – Mary señaló al frente y en cuanto la rubia se fijó en qué pasaba se encontró con la figura del profesor Daniel, apoyado unos metros más lejos en la pared del edificio.

- Snow, por aquí… - Emma se agachó, ocultándose entre los arbustos y Snow hizo lo propio. Se acercaron lo suficiente como para comprobar que su tutor estaba hablando por el móvil.

- Sí, tienes razón, eso haremos – decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Con quién debe estar hablando? – La rubia selló los labios de su amiga con el dedo índice e intentó seguir escuchando la conversación del profesor.

- Una vez que me haya cansado de la hija del director… el dinero no será ningún problema… Tan solo estoy jugando a ser su querido "amor" por el momento, cuando nos casemos tendré prestigio y un status así que ahora la trato mejor que a una reina… Tengo que volver al trabajo, te quiero, nos vemos esta noche – después de aquello, el castaño colgó el teléfono y se alejó hacia la entrada del edificio.

- Vaya… así que este era el profe con el que la presidenta estaba liada, pues parece que está jugando a dos bandas… Pobre chica, su abuelo la regañó esta mañana y ahora resulta que su novio juega a dos bandas… ¿Qué te parece, Emma? – la rubia se había quedado completamente muda, era incapaz de pensar ni de decir nada - ¿Emma…?

[…]

El sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que se imaginara quién había llegado.

- Estoy en casa – pronunció con indiferencia.

- ¿Tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo… - lo cierto es que la rubia la había estado esperando desde que habían acabado las clases. Se quedó en el pasillo de casa, sentada, aguardando a que la morena volviera del instituto y no entendía bien el por qué de su inquietud. Ambas caminaron hacia la habitación y Emma se sentó en su cama hinchable.

- Es sobre esta mañana, el director te regañó y…

- Si realmente estás arrepentida deberías dejar de hacer esas cosas – la interrumpió.

- ¡Pero…! – Emma decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar – De todos modos quería pedirte perdón por ello y ahora viene lo que de verdad quería decirte… Escuché al profesor Daniel hablando por teléfono y créeme cuando te digo que no te tiene en alta estima… - a medida que hablaba, Regina se iba desvistiendo y cambiando su uniforme por el pijama – dijo que el único motivo por el que está contigo es tu dinero y tu status, porque eres la nieta del director… Él solo te está utilizando para acercarse a tu abuelo. Se que es raro que yo te lo diga pero no es amor lo que él te ofrece.

- Ya lo sabía – se limitó a contestar la morena, con ese habitual porte suyo tan frio - ¿Y qué más da?

- ¿Cómo? Ahora soy tu hermana mayor… así que… - no entendía en absoluto a Regina y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Una cría que ni siquiera había besado… no tiene derecho a darme lecciones – musitó.

- ¡No te hagas la gallita conmigo! Tan solo te estaba dando un… - la morena pasó a su lado con la cabeza agachada, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que la preocupación de Emma creciera – un consejo… - no hubo más respuesta por su parte, tan solo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Aquella expresión en su cara… era la misma que había puesto después de besarla e incluso después de besar a Daniel. Esa expresión de dolor y soledad… ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada? Durante la cena no se habían hablado y ahora ambas yacían en sus respectivos colchones hinchables, pero la rubia era incapaz de pegar ojo. "¿¡Por qué diantres no puedo dormir!?" empezó a sentirse idiota por estar preocupándose por aquellas cosas a esas horas. Se giró y se quedó unos segundos contemplando el rostro de Regina mientras dormía. Sus facciones estaban más relajadas y los pequeños mechones de flequillo le caían a un lado de la cara "lo cierto es que está tan mona cuando duerme…". La morena movió el cuerpo y la manga de su camiseta se deslizó por su hombro derecho, dejándolo al descubierto. La mirada de Emma se deslizó por él y terminó centrándose en el sugerente escote que se advertía. Prácticamente por instinto, su cuerpo la empujó a acercarse más, a anhelar el contacto de aquellos rojizos labios. Estaba a punto de saborearlos de nuevo cuando Regina balbuceó "pa…pá". La rubia salió disparada hacia su cama al grito de "¡Lo siento!" hasta que se dio cuenta que la morena simplemente estaba hablando dormida.

Se acercó de nuevo con algo más de timidez "pa…pá" balbuceó de nuevo pero aquella vez era distinta. La cara de la morena era el reflejo de la tristeza e incluso estaba llorando. Emma se sentó en la cama, en shock por lo que había visto, y se juró a si misma que no dejaría que Regina se sintiera sola. No dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño.

[…]

- Muchísimas gracias por esta introducción, profesora Sanders, a continuación hablará la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil – todos los alumnos del instituto estaban reunidos en el patio, como cada mañana, para escuchar los discursos matutinos – Preparaos… ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!?

- Buenos días, voy a interrumpir un segundo de nada el discursito – Emma apareció detrás de la chica de gafas del consejo y la sujetó con el brazo, robándole el micrófono – Soy Emma Mills y estoy aquí para contar algo. Estos discursos matutinos son un verdadero coñazo y creo que si los quitaran nos harían un favor a todas, pero… ese no es el verdadero motivo por el que estoy aquí… ¡El guapísimo profesor Daniel ha acosado a una de las estudiantes de la escuela! – desde el estrado podía ver las caras de incertidumbre de las alumnas y a su tutor intentando hacer que callara - ¡Yo misma lo vi todo y puedo decir que fue por la fuerza! Por ese motivo… Yo, Emma Mills, nieta del director, pido por favor que investiguen el asunto.

[…]

- Creía que me echarían del instituto pero… al final el día ha transcurrido con total normalidad – la rubia caminaba hacia casa, acompañada por Mary Margaret.

- Porque dijiste que eras la nieta del director y él es incapaz de echar a alguien de su familia… - dijo Snow en tono despreocupado.

- ¿Realmente fue por eso? Bueno, yo giro por esta calle.

- Nos vemos mañana, nieta del director – se despidió con sorna la morena mientras tomaba otra dirección.

- Hasta mañana.

Jamás pensó que llegar a casa la alegraría tanto. Quería ver a Regina, imaginaba que después de aquello estaría a salvo, pero… aun había cosas de las que quería hablarle. Introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

- Ya he llegado – no hubo respuesta. Caminó por el pasillo y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí se encontró a su madre sentada, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y apoyada en la mesa - ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

- Emma… Regina… se ha ido…

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Me encantaría leer lo que pensáis!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! Ya está listo el capítulo número 3! Me siento muy feliz al ver que parece que sigue interesando *-* Comentaré también por aquí que intentaré publicar el Capítulo 10 de "Be your obsession" esta semana (si no puedo como muy tarde a principios de la que viene ya estará! :D).**

**Agradecimientos rápidos: Abrazos y amor infinito a todos los que comentáis (kaotikaskull, veraveraz, aresta . cat, Nomit, MissRegal93, paola-enigma, Basthest, allison13, xebett, Melissa Swan, Caimhily18 y Eclair Rozen) y también a aquellos que favoriteais/followeais.**

**Aclaración: Me gustaría puntualizar una pequeña cosa antes de dejaros con el capítulo, y es que he visto varios comentarios donde mencionáis que el fic le da un aire a Strawberry Panic! u otros manga por el estilo. Como dije en el disclaimer del primer capítulo, la historia está basada en el manga Citrus de Saburo Uta, el cual tiene 6 capítulos y cuando éstos acaben ya empezaré mi propio freestyle de la historia jajaja (espero haber resuelto con esto las dudas :3)**

**Ahora sí, aquí os dejo el capítulo 3! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Amo a mi hermanastra**

- Regina se ha ido… se la han llevado – su madre la miraba con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo que se la han llevado? ¿¡Quién!? ¿¡A dónde!? – notaba cómo algo le quemaba por dentro.

- Vino un grupo de hombres de parte de la familia Mills y dijeron que Regina debía ir a vivir con su abuelo… - hablaba entre sollozos – ella no protestó, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer… - todo aquello era su culpa, por el numerito que había montado esa mañana… si no hubiera subido al escenario gritando a los cuatro vientos que al profesor Daniel acosaba a una estudiante quizás su hermana seguiría en casa…

- Mamá… - su madre no dejaba de llorar y había vuelto a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos.

- Perdona, Emma… el recuerdo de cuando tu padre falleció me ha vuelto a la cabeza… - la rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, verla así hacia que su corazón se estremeciera de dolor.

- ¡No te preocupes, haré algo al respecto! Escucharé lo que opina Regina sobre todo esto, si ella quiere vivir con su abuelo entonces la dejaremos, sino te prometo que la traeré de vuelta a casa, ¿Vale?

[…]

Pese que la noche anterior había hecho la promesa de que haría algo con Regina no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo único que tenía claro es que no hacía eso tan solo por su madre, sino por la propia Regina y por si misma también, necesitaba asegurarse que su decisión era la de irse. Con eso en mente, se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo del instituto y esperó a que llegara la morena, por suerte el encuentro no se hizo de rogar. La presidenta apareció por la puerta y caminó por delante de la rubia, ignorándola por completo.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¿No tienes algo que decirme? – le gritó cuando esta hubo pasado. Realmente los modales de aquella chicha dejaban mucho que desear.

- ¿Qué podría ser? – Regina la miró como si nada y continuó avanzando mientras una chica le daba los buenos días y se unía a ella.

¿Por qué le había respondido de aquel modo? No entendía nada. Se había quedado allí, inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra o recriminarle su comportamiento. ¿Por qué era tan fría? Miles de planteamientos y posibilidades se sucedían en su cabeza e incluso le impedían prestar atención a las explicaciones de su profesor una vez que estuvo en clase. Quizás estaba así porque había sido su culpa que se la llevaran pero…

- Bueno, quería comentaros que vuestro antiguo tutor, el profesor Daniel, ha tenido que dejar la escuela por asuntos personales… así que desde ahora yo seré su substituto…

¿Cómo podía actuar como si fueran completas extrañas tan súbitamente? Incluso había hecho que su madre se preocupase por ella y parecía no inmutarse… ¿No significada nada?

- La siguiente clase comenzará pronto, aprovechad el tiempo e id a cambiaros de aula – la voz de su tutor era un susurro en la lejanía.

- Sí, profesor – contestaron al unísono la mayoría de chicas.

Demonios… ¿Qué es lo que tenía en la cabeza?

- ¡Oye, oye! Estás muy distraída hoy, Emma… ¿Es por los exámenes de mañana? – Snow se acercó a ella y le dio un pequeño tirón en la nariz.

- Con o sin exámenes, estoy bien – respondió en un murmuro.

- Como no termino de creerte quiero que sepas que tengo algo para ti… - tras decir aquello la morena empezó a rebuscar entre sus pechos "Snow debe guardar muchas cosas en su escote…" pensó - ¡Aquí está! – gritó a pleno pulmón enseñando lo que parecía ser un folleto – Mira, mira, es un cupón para una nueva tienda que abre la semana que viene.

- Oh… - suspiró la rubia con cierta desgana.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No estás emocionada!? ¿Acaso te han chupado la energía o algo? – la morena la miraba con cara de cachorrillo.

- Bueno, parece estar bien, no tengo ningún plan para ese día.

- Estás siendo fría…

¿Aquello era cierto? Hacía nada que estaba de humor y sonreía por todo pero ahora no tenía ganas de nada… "¿Me estoy convirtiendo en una amargada como las estudiantes de aquí?" sacudió la cabeza. No, tenía que seguir con su plan e iba a ser más directa. Salió al pasillo dejando a Snow con la palabra en la boca y se encontró a Regina subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡Mills! – la morena se giró al oír su apellido – Tenemos que hablar.

Bajaron al patio de la escuela y Emma empezó a caminar por delante de su hermana, sentía que si la miraba directamente a los ojos no podría decirle todo lo que quería decir. Así pues, teniendo a Regina a sus espaldas, apretó los puños y se armó de valor.

- Siento lo que pasó ayer por la mañana… pensé que las cosas acabarían de un modo completamente distinto… yo no estuve por la noche así que mamá me contó lo que pasó… - respiró hondo y se giró para poder decirle lo último a la cara - ¿Realmente quieres irte? – para su sorpresa, la morena se había acercado a ella sin que se diera cuenta y ahora tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros, de tal modo que podía notar su respiración y sentir su mirada fija en ella. Todas esas sensaciones provocaron que el corazón le latiese con fuerza "Qu…¿¡Qué hace!?"

- Me estás diciendo… ¿Qué me llevarás de vuelta a casa? – Regina sonrió, afable, y la proximidad de su cuerpo hizo que Emma retrocediera unos pasos y apartara la vista – Solo bromeaba – la presidenta se separó también y se dio media vuelta - ¿Crees que no vuelvo porque mi abuelo me ha prohibido que me acerque a ti? – dio unos pasos hacia delante, dejando a la rubia con cara de incomprensión - Te equivocas, es algo que he decidido por mi cuenta. – giró la cara y volvió a mirarla fijamente - Así que déjame sola.

Con esas palabras se alejó hasta que desapareció por completo de su vista.

[…]

- Hacer gimnasia es aburrido pero al menos es más fácil que hacer un examen y estar sentada en el escritorio todo el día – el suelo del gimnasio era frio y Snow le hablaba mientras la ayudaba a hacer sus estiramientos - ¿Quieres que te haga un masaje en la espalda?

La semana estaba a punto de terminar y aun no había conseguido hablar más con su hermana, tan solo habían tenido aquella pequeña conversación un par de días antes. "Siempre está rodeada de gente…" Regina sujetaba una pelota de volleyball mientras charlaba con dos chicas.

- ¿Ves esa de ahí? El lunes dijo que era la nieta del director… - oía los susurros de las compañeras de clase a pesar que se esforzaban por ocultarlos.

- ¿Sí? ¿A través de un amante? Eso sería algo extraño…

- Creo que ella solo quiere estar cerca de la Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil. Ah, hablando de ella ¡Ahí está!

- ¡Vayamos a saludarla!

Aquellas chicas eran patéticas y, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse como una de ellas… En comparación a Regina, los rumores que se propagaban por el instituto la hacían parecer una idiota y lo peor de todo era que, con toda probabilidad, su hermana la valorase como una "groupie" más de su club de fans. No, quizás incluso menos. ¿Qué era ese horrible sentimiento que la invadía?

Ya en casa a la hora de acostarse notaba cómo ese sentimiento la quemaba por dentro y no entendía el motivo. Cogió una de las sábanas que había usado Regina y se abrazó a ella, aspirando el poco aroma que aun permanecía.

- Soy despreciable… - murmuró mientras hundía la cabeza en la prenda.

[…]

Había quedado a las nueve con Snow delante de la estación, llegaba pronto. Caminaba algo distraida y se rehízo la coleta que llevaba a un lado cuando Regina cruzó por su lado. Sin pensarlo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a seguirla. Unos metros más adelante, la rubia parpadeó "¿Qué estoy haciendo…¿¡La estoy acosando!?" se frenó en seco. La morena, por su parte, parecía que había llegado a su destino: una enorme mansión de dos plantas al estilo inglés, con amplios ventanales y una valla de apertura mecánica en la entrada. Emma se quedó contemplando la estructura, asombrada.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguirme? – la rubia pegó un bote e intentó esconderse detrás de la esquina del muro pero ya era tarde, indudablemente Regina la había visto.

Ambas entraron al interior del edificio. El vestíbulo era tan grande como su piso y tenía dos escaleras que daban acceso a la planta superior izquierda y derecha, respectivamente.

- El abuelo es muy rico… ¿Está él aquí? – hablaba mientras subían las escaleras.

- No lo sé, ¿Has venido para hablar con él? – preguntó en tono seco.

- No, se trata de otra cosa… - realmente no podía responderle como era debido, la había seguido hasta casa sin pensar.

Regina abrió una de las muchas puertas del piso superior y entraron en lo que parecía ser su habitación. Al fondo a la izquierda había una enorme cama de matrimonio y al otro lado un escritorio completo, en la mesa del cual la morena dejó su bolso.

- Deberías irte a casa – de nuevo aquella frialdad, no podía ver su rostro porque Regina le daba la espalda pero estaba segura que sus ojos reflejarían lo mismo que su voz.

- ¿De verdad que no quieres venirte conmigo?

- Así que se trata de eso… No sé cómo debo decírtelo ya, me fui porque quis…

- Entonces… ¿¡Por qué me miras con esa expresión de dolor!? – la interrumpió – También cuando me besas y cuando te dije que estabas siendo utilizada por un instante tenías esa mirada… ¿Le muestras esa expresión a otras personas? – la morena se había girado y ahora la miraba, completamente perpleja – Una vez te escuché hablar mientras dormías, llamabas a tu padre llorando… ¡Déjame hacer algo para ayudarte! Quiero romper esas normas y reglas que te han impuesto para que puedas vivir con más libertad y si es difícil para ti quiero que sepas que voy a ayudarte de cualquier manera, yo…

- ¡Cállate! – Regina se acercó a ella y la empujó, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama. Emma aun no se había incorporado ni asimilado lo que acababa de pasar que la morena ya estaba encima suyo, abriéndole la camisa de un tirón con ambas manos y dejando su sujetador al descubierto.

- Espe-… Detent-… - la rubia intentaba taparse pero las manos de su hermana se lo impedían, cuando miró hacia arriba Regina tenía la cabeza agachada y a penas se podía ver su rostro pero notó cómo pequeñas gotas de agua le mojaban las mejillas. Estaba llorando. Agarró las manos de la presidenta con fuerza y se incorporó poco a poco - ¡Todo va a ir bien! – ambas quedaron sentadas, una encima de la otra y con las frentes pegadas - ¡Porque estoy aquí para ti!

- ¿Regina? – alguien llamaba a la puerta - ¿Qué es este ruido? – la entrada empezó a abrirse y por ella apareció el rostro del señor Mills – Es alg-… - los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par y Emma podía imaginarse por qué. En aquel preciso momento se encontraba con Regina sentada en su falda, agarrándola de las muñecas y con el sujetador al descubierto.

- Abuelo… - dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Puedo perdonar lo de la revisión de la puerta y lo de la asamblea… pero esto es algo indecente para mi nieta – la mirada del hombre era glacial – A partir de ahora, ¡Quedas expulsada del instituto! – se dio media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta – No te preocupes por los trámites, me haré cargo de todo.

- ¡Por favor, espere! – la desesperación de la rubia crecía por momentos.

- Vete a casa. Este no es lugar para alguien como tú – fue lo último que pronunció antes de dar un portazo.

[…]

- ¡Bien! ¿¡Cuál es la siguiente tienda que tenemos que visitar!? – Snow llevaba tres bolsas de ropa en cada mano y aun parecía desbordar energía.

Emma, por su parte, estaba bastante distraída y no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior. Había sido empujada, y casi violada, por su hermana pequeña y su abuelo la había expulsado del instituto. Suspiró. Realmente tenía demasiada mala suerte.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Emma? ¿No te anima esto, no te dan ganas de volverte salvaje? ¿Te duelen las piernas? – la morena se acercó a ella poniéndole morritos.

- Bueno… más que volverme salvaje me siento como si me hubieran tirado en medio de la selva – musitó.

- No entiendo qué quieres decir… De todos modos vayamos a tomar algo y me lo cuentas – ambas entraron en un McDonald's y tras pedir y sentarse Emma empezó a relatarle todo lo sucedido a Mary Margaret - ¡¿Qué, qué?! ¿La Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil es tu hermana ahora? ¿Y fuiste expulsada intentando protegerla? – la morena dio una palmada en la mesa, incorporándose de golpe - ¡Menuda mala suerte! No soporto a la repelente de la presi… ¡Ojalá le de un algo!

- No sé qué haré el lunes… - Emma apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y respiró hondo.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho tu madre?

- Aun no se lo he dicho…

- Ya veo… - Snow se había vuelto a sentar y la miraba con cierta preocupación.

- Hice todo esto por ella… porque no sabía cómo se sentía y parecía estar mal… Supongo que al final fallé como hermana mayor… - volvió a respirar más profundo y se dejó llevar por la melancolía.

- Bueno, bueno, Emma… Lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido, la Presidenta tiene suerte de tenerte como hermana mayor y que te esfuerces por ella – la morena sonrió dulcemente – estoy segura que tus sentimientos le llegarán.

"Mis sentimientos…" ¿Qué sentimientos quería darle exactamente? Toda una serie de recuerdos vinieron a su encuentro: el primer beso, esa mirada intensa en la ducha, lo mal que se había sentido al creer que era "una más", las noches de soledad que pasaba desde que se había ido, la vez que había intentado besarla mientras dormía… "Así que esto es…" no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas "esto es amor…".

- ¡Emma! ¿Estás bien? Ya sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te preocupe.

- Gracias por animarme, Snow – se secó las lágrimas – pero todavía tengo algo por hacer.

- Realmente no acabo de entenderlo, pero me alegra que haya vuelto la Emma de siempre – Mary le sonrió.

[…]

Caminó completamente decidida por el pasillo del instituto. Tenía un objetivo fijo y no iba a dejar que nadie ni nada se entrometiera. Le daba igual lo que le gente dijera, le daban igual las convenciones sociales, pensaba seguir adelante hasta que sus sentimientos le llegaran. Se paró delante de la puerta de la oficina del director "¡No voy a huir nunca más!" y abrió haciendo un gran estruendo al grito de "Perdón por la intromisión". En el suelo de la oficina, entre varios papeles esparcidos y desordenados, se encontraba el cuerpo de su abuelo.

* * *

Corrió todo lo que pudo, atravesando los pasillos del hospital y esquivando a la gente que la miraba con cara extrañada. Finalmente llegó a la habitación y abrió, desesperada, la puerta.

- ¡Abuelo! – gritó, presa del pánico.

- Shhh… - en el interior de la sala se encontraba su abuelo, durmiendo en una cama y una enfermera que le indicaba con el dedo índice que no hiciera ruido - ¿Tú eres su nieta?

- Sí… - musitó algo extrañada.

- Gracias a dios… - no entendía del todo la situación – Verás… Había también una chica de tu instituto con el cabello rubio… - ¿Podría ser Emma? - Ella se encargó de todo perfectamente, llamó a una ambulancia y nos informó de la situación. Parecía que aquello era la cosa más importante para ella y… nos pidió que nos pusiéramos en contacto con la nieta del paciente. Insistió muchísimo en ello. Me alegra que al fin estés aquí.

* * *

Se despertó y un ligero pinchazo recorrió su espina dorsal. Se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala de espera del hospital. Estornudó. Al parecer ya se había hecho de noche "no sé cuánto rato habré dormido…" caminó perezosamente hacia la habitación en la que estaba su abuelo y abrió la puerta.

- Abuelo… ¿No te has levantado aun? – dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos con la mano que tenía libre. Al fijarse en el interior de la sala se dio cuenta que Regina estaba sentada a un lado de la cama.

- Perdón, no quería molestar, os dejo tranquilos… - hizo el ademán de marcharse pero la morena la detuvo con un "espera".

El frío de la calle recorrió todo su cuerpo. La terraza del hospital era bastante amplia y permitía ver el cielo estrellado. Ambas permanecían en silencio, apoyadas en la barandilla.

- Gracias por ayudar a mi abuelo – la morena fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- Solo hice lo que era normal… - Emma notaba cómo su nerviosismo iba en aumento y se sentía incapaz de mirarla a la cara – cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Cierto.

De nuevo aquel silencio incómodo. Empezó a frotarse las manos con impaciencia y a entreabrir la boca, buscando unas palabras que no salían "debo decir algo…" pese a ello sabía que si sus ojos se encontraban con los de ella se perdería en aquel abismo castaño, tan misterioso y profundo. Sin embargo, sabía que su determinación debía prevalecer "¡He decidido dejar de huir!".

- Eh, yo… - musitó a la par que se giraba para mirarla a la cara.

- Mi nombre… es Regina – la morena estaba apoyada en la barandilla y miraba hacia el horizonte – la enfermera me dijo que no pudo llamarme antes porque no sabía mi nombre, al parecer nunca se lo diste. Quizás lo habías olvidado – Emma arqueó una ceja, confundida – Estamos en el mismo año de instituto, aunque seas unos meses más grande que yo, por lo que llamarte "hermana mayor" es estúpido pero… si pudiéramos simplemente llamarnos por nuestros nombres me parecería genial – Regina se giró y la miró con decisión – Eso es lo que significa ser una familia, ¿no? Y… ¿Podrías decirle a mamá que no se preocupe?

Aquello la había cogido por sorpresa. Tenía pensado tener una conversación muy distinta a aquella con la morena pero su hermana parecía estar avanzando por propia voluntad, aunque fuese en ese aspecto.

- ¡Está bien! – contestó sonriente – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a casa – se apartó unos pasos de ella y sacudió la mano – volveré mañana a ver cómo sigue el abuelo. Buenas noches, Regina.

[…]

- Hola, ¿mamá?

- _¡Emma! ¿¡Dónde narices te habías metido!? Me has tenido preocupada toda la tarde sin dec…_

_-_ Lo siento – la interrumpió - ya voy para casa pero tengo algo que decirte – hablaba por teléfono mientras se dirigía al metro – he estado hablando con Regina y dice que somos una familia y que no tienes que preocuparte por nada

- _¿Has podido hablar con ella? ¿De verdad? _– se notaba que aquello la había alegrado porque su tono se había relajado.

- ¡Sí! Y dijo que nosotras dos… – pasó la tarjeta por la máquina y cruzó entre las puertas – somos como… hermanas… también – tras decir aquello se quedó quieta.

- _¿Emma? ¿Emma? _

Dio un pequeño paso hacia delante "como... hermanas…"

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme leer vuestras impresiones :3 (L)**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas tardes a todooos! ¿Cómo va la semana? Espero que muy bien :) en mi caso algo ajetreada por trabajos y tal peeero... aquí vuelvo para traer un nuevo capítulo de la historia!**

**Como siempre muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores del fic (podéis comentar de vez en cuando, así os conozco un poquito jaja (L) :3) a los favorites/follows y, en especial, a los que comentáis: Caimhily18, paola-enigma, kaotikaskull, aresta . cat, Nomit, Basthest, Melissa Swan, MissRegal93 y Akton30.**

**Antes de dejaros con el cap, decir que la siguiente entrega de mi fic "Be your obsession" estará a finales de semana (eso intentaré con todas mis fuerzas, enviadme ánimos en plan Goku con la bola genki :'D) y que, bueno, para los que sigáis la serie de Once Upon a Time... la tercera temporada sigue decepcionándome en cuanto a términos de SwanQueen se refiere ¡quiero más tema entre ellas, ya!**

**Dejando mis desvarios a un lado... aquí está el capítulo 4, espero que os guste :)!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Sentimientos incontrolables**

La mañana había llegado con una rapidez asombrosa teniendo en cuenta que era una de las primeras noches que dormía del tirón. Quizás había sido por el cansancio acumulado o porque al menos sabía que su hermana volvería a casa, pero Emma se encontraba algo más aliviada. Tan solo había una cosa que rondara su cabeza en aquel momento "Regina y yo nos hemos hecho más… ¿cómo hermanas de verdad?" puso los ojos en blancos y se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento del hospital. Había vuelto allí a primera hora pero aun no se decidía a entrar en la habitación de su abuelo, debía admitir que sentía cierto respeto y pavor hacia aquel hombre. Se acarició el pelo con delicadeza mientras miraba la entrada del hospital, personas entraban y salían y ella se preguntaba qué tipo de problemas podrían tener "quizás haya gente con cosas realmente serias y yo aquí preocupándome por tonterías…" suspiró. Aun era una cría.

Pasados unos minutos, una figura sobradamente conocida se abrió paso por la entrada, vestida con el uniforme del instituto y con aquel porte tan elegante. Sin duda se trataba de ella.

- ¡Hey! ¡Buenos días, Regina! – la saludó con una amplia sonrisa desde el asiento.

- Voy a la habitación del abuelo, si quieres puedes venirte – ni siquiera la había saludado y la morena seguía caminando.

- Sí, espérame – se levantó de un salto y la siguió pasillo a través. Como de costumbre, los modeles de su hermana pequeña no habían cambiado. No sabía qué esperaba exactamente después de la charla de ayer… quizás un poco más de afecto. ¿Realmente quería solo eso? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no solo eso.

Llegaron frente a la puerta 116 y la presidenta del consejo llamó a la puerta, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Al pasar dentro se encontraron con el señor Mills ya despierto e incorporado en la cama, leyendo lo que parecía ser un periódico. Para alivio de ambas, el hombre parecía visiblemente mejorado. La morena se puso a conversar con él, preguntándole por su estado mientras Emma solo podía pensar en una cosa "tengo que intentar hablar con él sobre la expulsión…" así que aprovechó un momento de silencio e hizo acopio de todo el coraje del que disponía.

- Toda la mañana he… querido hablar acerca de… bueno… - "mierda" era más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Tu expulsión de la escuela? – el hombre la interrumpió, terminando la frase por ella.

- A…así es.

- Ante todo debo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, estoy seguro que fui una carga ayer – el gesto del anciano era más amable que de costumbre.

- No es necesario que me de las gracias, era normal que lo hiciera. Además… abuelo, eres de la familia, no habría podido dejarte así.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Así que tu expulsión queda anulada – el hombre sonrió y Emma notaba que no cabía en si misma de la emoción. "No estoy expulsada, no estoy expulsada" se repetía – Regina me contó lo que pasó realmente cuando os vi. Como director y abuelo, el orgullo se apoderó de mí y la estancia en el hospital me ha dado la oportunidad de revisar mis errores y defectos - ¿Su hermana había intercedido por ella con el abuelo? – Y una cosa más… Regina, debes hacer lo que quieras, sin preocuparte por mí.

- ¡Pero abuelo! – la morena le miró a los ojos, afectada.

- ¿Lo has entendido?

- …Sí – agachó la mirada.

[…]

- Regina, gracias por hablar con el abuelo por mí – ambas caminaban por la avenida, dirección al instituto.

- No tienes por qué dármelas – la morena tenía la mirada perdida, parecía que estuviera pensando en algo pero Emma no podía averiguar el qué.

- Entonces… ¿Volverás a casa? El abuelo dijo que tienes que hacer lo que tú quieras y mamá está muy sola sin ti… - reprimió un "y yo también" y miró a su hermana en busca de algún gesto de comprensión por su parte.

- Incluso con mi padre fuera también es mi casa, me gustaría volver incluso si no me lo hubieras pedido.

Y justo de aquel modo tan particularmente caótico y problemático… La vida escolar de Emma volvió a la normalidad, a intentar evadir por todos los medios a Snow cuando esta se ponía demasiado "cariñosa/empalagosa" y a intentar ignorar los sermones que Regina le echaba por los pasillos cuando la veía haciendo demasiado ruido. Aunque según Snow no es que estuvieran armando demasiado jaleo así que no entendía del todo por qué siempre les llamaba la atención. En cualquier caso, era feliz y aun más recordando el encuentro que había tenido Regina con su madre:

- _Perdón por todos los problemas que he podido causar – fue el saludo de su hermana al entrar por la puerta._

_- ¡Regina! – a penas habían pasado al recibidor y su madre ya se había tirado a abrazarla – bienvenida de nuevo._

"Supongo que me esforcé y este es el resultado" Emma se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha. Aunque aun había algo… no había conseguido que sus verdaderos sentimientos le llegaran y el resultado había sido un paso para ser una "gran familia feliz" pero aquello no era lo que quería.

- _Hermana, ¡te amo!_

_- No debemos, Marie…¡Somos hermanas!_

_- ¡No puedo evitarlo, no puedo mentir más sobre mis sentimientos por ti!_

"Joder" cerró el cómic de golpe. Aquella escena había sido muy picante. "¿Se puede saber qué hago leyendo esto?" ¿Los sentimientos que tenía respecto a Regina eran de ese tipo?

- ¿Qué es eso? – Snow señaló la montaña de cómics que amontonaba Emma en la mesa de la sala de estudio de la biblioteca.

- Nada, no es nada – sonrió con cara de circunstancias – por cierto, quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Qué crees que debería hacer para llevarme mejor con mi hermana pequeña?

- ¿Te refieres a la Presidenta del Consejo? – la morena se acercó a ella – seguro que te estás esforzando muchísimo para hacerlo lo mejor que puedes – cogió uno de los cómics y Emma notó cómo se le encendía la cara de vergüenza.

- ¡No lo mires! – una vez se cercioró que Snow apartaba la vista del cómic, echó la cabeza para atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla y soltó una bocanada de aire – realmente todo ha pasado muy rápido y ninguna de las dos lo ha pedido, de la noche a la mañana es mi hermana pequeña y nuestro estatus y forma de vivir son completamente diferentes… - "ahora que lo pienso, no sé casi nada de ella…" estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando notó un peso caer encima de su cintura. Al mirar hacia delante se encontró con Snow ojeando el cómic y alzando una de sus piernas mientras la rodeaba con la otra - ¡Oye! ¿¡Qué narices estás haciendo!?

- El cómic muestra cómo tienen sexo dos chicas, quería comprobarlo… - le dijo con total normalidad.

- ¿¡Qu…qué!? – Emma apartó de un empujón a Snow mientras notaba cómo le ardían las mejillas - ¡De ningún modo voy a hacer algo así!

- ¡Idiota, no grites, estamos en la biblioteca!

[…]

- Ya estoy en casa – gritó mientras entraba por la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina – hola mamá, hola Regina.

- No ir directamente a casa va en contra de las reglas del instituto – la morena, como de costumbre, tan sargento.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunto esta vez su madre.

- Bueno, estaba investigando algo… - Emma apartó la mirada. Es cierto que había estado investigando pero no iba a decir que había buscado cómics incestosos sobre cómo hacer sexo con una mujer.

- En serió… ¿dónde has estado? Pensé que nos ayudarías a montarla… - su madre se acercó y le propició un pequeño tirón de oreja.

- ¿Montarla? – no acabó de entender del todo lo que estaba pasando hasta que su madre la llevó a la habitación y le enseñó la sorpresa.

- ¡Tachán! ¡Una cama doble! – en efecto, los colchones inchables de su dormitorio habían sido substituidos por una majestuosa cama doble que parecía de lo más cómoda. Pero aquel no era el problema. - ¿A que es bonita? Algo tenía que hacer para celebrar que Regina ha vuelto. – Emma estaba sin palabras. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Dormirían juntas? - ¿Qué? ¿Es tan bonita que no sabes qué decir?

- Creo que voy a darme una ducha…

- ¡Espera! Vamos a cenar, así que hazlo después.

La misma cama. Iban a dormir en la misma cama. El rato que estuvieron cenando la mente de Emma voló demasiado alto e incluso su madre le había reprochado varias veces que estaba "ida". Aquella era precisamente la palabra… ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a poder aguantar una noche durmiendo al lado de Regina sin hacer nada… Incluso en la ducha no fue capaz de quitarse según qué ideas de la cabeza.

Finalmente el momento había llegado, estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando su cojín y Regina ya se había metido en la cama "joder… esta mujer acepta cualquier cosa y se duerme sin más…". Abrió con cuidado la manta y se deslizó por dentro mientras notaba cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más "Regina acabará haciéndome cardíaca…" apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba. Aquella situación era insoportable incluso teniendo los ojos cerrados. Notaba la temperatura corporal de la morena a su lado y podía percibir su dulce aroma. Abrió con lentitud los párpados y se encontró con la espalda de su hermana "quiero tocarla…" inconscientemente se fue acercando al cuerpo yaciente de Regina "su cabello, su piel…" acercó la mano unos centímetros más "aunque solo sea con la punta de los dedos".

- ¿Qué? – antes de poder percatarse se encontraba encima de Regina y, lo peor de todo, es que la había despertado y ahora la morena la miraba con perplejidad.

- Ehm… yo… perdon… - balbuceó presa del nerviosismo. La situación era surreal. Ambas se miraron y Emma podía notar cómo le temblaban las manos hasta que decidió tomar consciencia de su cuerpo y se apartó bruscamente. "¿¡Qué cojones estaba a punto de hacer!?" se maldijo por haberse dejado llevar hasta aquellos extremos. Regina, por su parte, se levantó de la cama y se puso a rebuscar algo en el armario – Oye… ¿Qué haces?

- Dormir en la misma cama que tú es demasiado caluroso para mí – la morena siguió buscando como si nada - ¿Esa es la temperatura natural de tu cuerpo?

- No lo creo… - Emma la miró con detenimiento y vio cómo sacaba el colchón hinchable del armario y se disponía a llenarlo de aire con la válvula - ¿Prefieres dormir sola?

- Sí, o pasaré toda la noche despierta por culpa de alguien con terribles modales para dormir – aquello la había hecho sentir culpable.

- A propósito, Regina… ¿Por qué casi nunca me llamas por mi nombre? ¿Es porque soy tu hermana mayor? En ese caso…

- No tengas una idea equivocada, si nos llamamos por nuestro nombre es solo para mantener las apariencias pero no quiero estar cerca de ti más allá de la familia – en aquel momento se giró y la miró con firmeza – porque no estoy interesada en ti – aquellas palabras hicieron que el pecho de Emma se oprimiese por segundos.

- …Entonces… ¿Qué significa lo que hiciste? Ese beso… - la rubia se frotaba las manos, intentando acallar sus nervios - normalmente la gente no hace algo así con alguien que no le importa – Regina la miró desde el colchón, ya hinchado y ella agachó la mirada.

- Estás empezando a ser una molestia – notó cómo la suave mano de la morena se posaba en su mejilla y la alzaba, permitiendo que viese el rostro de su hermana a escasos centímetros y que sintiera el aliento de esta chocando contra el suyo – y esta es la forma más efectiva – la morena cerró los ojos y redujo la distancia de ambas a unos límites demasiado escasos, provocando que Emma entrase en shock – para callarte - Regina volvió a abrir los ojos - ¿Ves?

¿Qué había sido aquello? Sin pensarlo apartó la mano de la morena de una palmada y se separó por completo de ella.

- Eres de lo peor – le espetó. Regina, por su parte, se incorporó y la miró fijamente.

- Tal vez lo sea… - en aquel momento la morena miró hacia un lado, de nuevo con aquel rostro de dolor y sufrimiento pero poco le importaba. Más bien, le daba igual ya. ¿De qué narices iba?

- ¡Me voy a dormir! – se metió dentro de las sábanas y le dio la espalda. "Estúpida Regina…"

[…]

- Maldición… tenemos que quedarnos a limpiar después de las clases, esto es una mierda… - Emma se quejaba mientras escurría la fregona.

- No puedes hacerle nada cuando vives con el mismísimo demonio y te pide que te encargues de ello – la morena resopló, fastidiada.

- Perdón por involucrarte a ti también, Snow…

- No pasa nada, no te preocupes – su amiga le guiñó el ojo mientras cogía un trapo y lo enjuagaba.

- Vale… - lo cierto es que aun no había podido sacarse de la cabeza las imágenes del día anterior. Veía una y otra vez a Regina diciéndole que no estaba interesada en ella y que solo la había besado una vez para que se callase y, después… después veía esa mirada… sin poder remediarlo notó cómo una lágrima caía por su mejilla y se odio a sí misma por estar sintiendo tales cosas por una egoísta como aquella. Cogió la fregona y se puso a limpiar el suelo violentamente "¿¡Qué mierda de expresión fue esa del final!? ¡La que debería estar herida y trise soy yo, joder!"

- ¿¡Qué te pasa, Emma!? Das miedo – la morena se acercó y la abrazó, acariciándole la cabeza – calma, ¿vale?

- Snow… - sentía que no podía más y decidió abrazarla también. Todo sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente pudiera odiar a Regina, odiarla sería estupendo…

Una vez que terminaron de limpiar los baños del instituto fueron de nuevo a su aula. Era agradable estar solas en aquel lugar, para variar. La morena se había abierto la camisa y se abanicaba con uno de sus libros.

- Estoy exhausta… de verdad, muy cansada… ¿Quieres ir a por un helado de camino a casa? Hace calor…

- Tú nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad Snow? – le sonrió y continuó poniéndose el jersey. Una vez que lo tuvo puso se dispuso a deshacerse la coleta cuando un papel en su mesa llamó su atención. Terminó de soltarse el pelo, se acercó y lo cogió, abriéndolo: "Por favor ven a la oficina del director. Regina Mills" ¿Qué? ¿Regina quería verla? Arrugó el papel en la mano y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la falda – Lo siento, Snow, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer – salió corriendo - ¡Adiós!

- ¿Cómo? ¡Oye, Emma! – la voz de la morena sonaba a sus espaldas pero poco le importaba. La rubia continuó corriendo por los pasillos dirección a la oficina.

Aquella era la primera vez que su hermana la buscaba… ¿Qué podría querer?

- ¡No corras en el pasillo! – de nuevo una voz, esta vez desconocida, se quedaba detrás suyo.

Llegó prácticamente sin aliento a la oficina y abrió la puerta con gran ímpetu al grito de: "¡Regina!". Al fondo de la habitación, junto a la mesa del director, se encontraba su hermana.

- ¿No llamas a la puerta? – la morena la miró con seriedad.

- Eh… perdón… y también perdón por lo que te dije ayer, me sobrepasé al hacerlo y bueno, simplemente perdí el control y…

- Está bien, no importa. No te llamé para que te disculparas – la interrumpió y cogió un librito que había encima de la mesa, para después ponérselo delante a Emma – esto estaba entre las cosas de tu escritorio - ¿¡Cómo!? Aquel era el cómic que había estado leyendo el día anterior y que había pedido prestado de la biblioteca… pero no entendía cómo podía tenerlo ella, lo había dejado guardado en la mochila… - No sé lo que estabas haciendo con esto, pero… ¿Qué pensaría mamá si lo encontrara? – la miraba juzgándola y no le gustaba para nada – Y sobre nosotras dos… ten algo de seriedad, solamente somos "hermanas". De todos modos – Regina se giró y le dio la espalda. Emma notaba que no podía más, la estaba presionando demasiado, la estaba poniendo contra las cuerdas. "¿Solamente "hermanas"? Una mierda" dejó caer la mochila – soy la única que ha visto esto así que… - estaba harta de guardar sus sentimientos, harta de la actitud de la morena. Se acercó a ella a paso firme – para evitar la propagación de rumores… - Regina volvió a darse la vuelta y la miró directamente – por favor deshazte de… - ya era tarde. Empujó a la morena, haciendo que esta cayera sobre la mesa de la oficina y se puso encima suyo, agarrando su delicado rostro entre sus manos y apresándole los labios contra los suyos.

La besó. No fue un beso tímido ni un beso cariñoso. Emma puso en aquel beso todas las frustraciones que había tenido que aguantar desde que la morena había entrado en su vida. Entrelazó ferozmente su lengua contra la de ella y saboreó el pequeño instante de confusión de Regina en el que pudo campar a sus anchas. Cuando la morena al fin recobró conocimiento de lo sucedido se zafó de ella e intentó apartarla con la mano, empujándola hacia arriba.

- ¡Oye! ¡Estamos en el instituto! ¿¡Se puede saber qué estás pens…!? - le estaba gritando. Lo sabía. Pero no podía oír nada. Aun permanecía encima de Regina, sujeta por sus manos, que la apartaban, y no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar de impotencia y ver cómo las pupilas de la morena se dilataban, denotando su perplejidad.

- Todo esto es porque tú… - a penas podía aguantar el llanto y hablar correctamente – es porque me besaste que yo… simplemente ya no se qué hacer… - todo su sufrimiento había empezado aquel día, el día en que se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en Regina, el día en que supo que no iba a poder olvidar lo sucedido – Lo siento, soy una mala hermana – con aquellas palabras Emma salió disparada del despacho del director, alejándose de todo. Alejándose de ella.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 4? Decidme qué pensáis al respecto :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buenas!**

**Siento la tardanza! Como ya dije en las notas de mi otra historia, he estado bastante liada estos días con trabajos y bueno... espero poder actualizar más a menudo a partir de ahora D:**

**Agradecimientos rápidos: Muchísimas gracias a los que comentáis (kaotikaskull, paola-enigma, Elisee Faberry, Caimhily18, Basthest, veraveraz, Nomit, MissRegal93 y evilthoughts) también gracias a los favorites/follows y a los lectores (dejaos ver más a menudo!)**

**Aquí traigo el capítulo 5, finalmente, espero que os guste :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Remordimientos**

"¿Por qué narices tuve que decir algo como aquello? ¿Y por qué he tenido que esperar hasta ahora para arrepentirme de haberlo hecho?" No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada y los recuerdos vinieron a su encuentro.

"_Todo esto es porque tú… es porque me besaste que yo…"_ (…) _"Lo siento, soy una mala hermana"_

Mierda. Mierda, mierda. Aquella había sido prácticamente una confesión de sus sentimientos hacia su hermanastra. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a patalear cual niño pequeño "seguro que estará disgustada conmigo" tenía miedo de enfrentarla.

- Emma… ¿Estás bien? Ya que estás aquí… ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? – por suerte, cuando había salido corriendo de la oficina del director se había encontrado con Snow y esta la había invitado a su casa para pasar el rato. No sabría qué habría hecho de no haber tenido su ayuda… ya planeaba fugarse o ir a pasar la noche bajo un puente.

- Sí, por favor – la miró con cara de cachorrillo y unas pequeñas lágrimas brotándole por los ojos. ¿Sería capaz de volver a vivir con Regina como si nada?

[…]

La última clase había terminado, al fin. Sin embargo… aun no había sido capaz de dirigirse a la morena, más bien estaba evitándola y no le gustaba. Habían pasado ya dos días desde lo ocurrido y ahora la veía salir por la puerta, seguramente iría a casa. "Ni siquiera puedo mirarla a la cara" dejó escapar un suspiro agónico. Aquello no la llevaba a ningún lado y lo sabía.

- Emma de verdad te ves fatal… - Snow se agachó a su lado y le dio un pequeño toque en la mejilla – me tienes preocupada.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien… - hizo un amago de sonrisa - ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa también?

- Claro.

- ¡Emma Mills! – una voz desconocida la llamó desde la puerta. La rubia se giró y comprobó que, efectivamente, no sabía de quién se trataba – necesito hablar contigo unos minutos – la joven era rubia y llevaba una coleta alta con un par de mechones cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara. Tenía el semblante serio y juraría que era algo más bajita que el resto de estudiantes del lugar.

- ¿Eh? La vicepresidenta – Snow balbuceó, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿¡Del consejo estudiantil!? – las alarmas de Emma se dispararon al instante. Desde lo ocurrido que no quería oír nada relacionado con aquel odioso consejo.

- ¿Te has vuelto a meter en problemas, Emma? – Snow desvió la mirada hacia ella y arqueó una ceja, pero antes de que pudiera inspeccionar bien el rostro de la rubia esta había salido disparada.

- Lo siento, Snow – siguió corriendo hacia otra salida de la clase - ¡Te llamo luego!

No detuvo el paso a pesar de que la vicepresidenta del consejo la estaba siguiendo. Aquello era de lo más extraño. ¿Para qué la perseguía? ¿Qué demonios podrían querer de ella ahora? No había hecho nada y no quería estar cerca de ningún miembro del Consejo… Estaba segura que si volvía a ver a Regina esta le diría que se alejase por completo de su vida.

- ¡Detente! – aquella chica no se daba por vencida - ¿¡Hace dos días tú… tú estabas con la Presidenta en la oficina del director, verdad!? - ¿¡Qué!? Se detuvo en seco – Gracias a dios… por fin has parado… - se giró y se quedó mirando a aquella chica ¿Cómo podía saber aquello? No… ¿Cuánto sabía? – Dime qué es lo qu… - sin pensar se abalanzó sobre ella y le tapó la boca.

- ¿Por qué no tenemos esta charla mañana y en otro sitio que no sea la escuela? – había tenido que reaccionar rápido. Por suerte, era fiesta al día siguiente así que pensó que sería adecuado tener una especie de cita con aquella chica extraña para aclarar lo que sabía y lo que no. La pequeña asintió.

[…]

- Imagino que ha sido una molestia para ti tener que venir hasta aquí un fin de semana… - ambas se encontraban sentadas en el inmenso salón de una lujosa cafetería. Estaba claro que el instituto era un sitio de gente con clase, de lo contrario la vicepresidenta no la habría citado allí. Snow y ella parecían ser las más normalitas.

- Bueno, ehm… vicepresidenta… - un camarero se acercó a ella y le preguntó qué es lo que deseaba tomar a lo que le respondió con un simple "café con leche".

- Me llamo Kathryn Nolan – la cortó en seco.

- Bien… Kathryn… Querías hablar de algo, ¿no? – a pesar de toda aquella parafernalia los modales parecían no abundar entre la clase alta de la sociedad.

- Sí, iré al grano – dejó la taza de té en la mesita y la miró fijamente – Hace tres días, después de clases… ¿Qué estabas haciendo con la presidenta en la oficina del director? – Tsk… Emma tragó saliva. ¿Qué es lo que se suponía que aquella chica sabía respecto al tema?

- Sabes… me preguntaba por qué no se lo has preguntado a Regina directamente – dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y rodó los ojos – es decir, ambas estáis en el consejo…

- ¿Regina…? – Kathryn se puso de pie, enfurecida - ¿¡Acabas de llamar a la presidenta por su nombre de pila!? ¿¡Qué demonios eres tú para ella!? – aquella chica era de lo más extraña.

- Pues… ¿Qué soy para ella? ¿Una compañera de clase? – dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, algo asustada.

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Estoy en tu mismo curso! – se le acercó, amenazante.

- En cualquier caso… ¿Tú qué eres para Regina? – Emma estaba empezando a sentirse realmente molesta con todo aquello.

- Soy la amiga de la infancia de la presidenta. Se podría decir que somos mejores amigas – la pequeña se separó y la miró con superioridad.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿En serio?

- Nos conocemos desde hace más de 10 años y desde el día que nos conocimos que siempre he cuidado de la presidenta pero… - la tez de Kathryn palideció – desde cierto día empezó a hablar cada vez menos hasta que, finalmente, no volvió a hablar de si misma o de sus sentimientos… - Emma también se había quedado completamente seria – es por ese motivo que me preocupo tanto por ella, de lo contrario jamás habría recurrido a ti.

- ¿Y cuándo ocurrió eso?

- Cuando su padre la dejó – recuerdos de las noches anteriores vinieron al encuentro de la rubia. Podía sentir claramente la voz de Regina llamando a su padre. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado entre ambos? Tragó saliva – De todos modos… No he dicho que vinieras para escuchar tus preguntas. ¿Qué pasó en la oficina del director?

- Uhm… ¿Cómo estaba Regina después de aquello? – Emma apretó los puños y los empujó contra sus rodillas. Podía sentir la impotencia invadiendo su cuerpo.

- ¿Otra pregunta? – Kathryn apretó los dientes y tras unos segundos soltó una sonrisa maliciosa – La vi increíblemente triste. Me pareció que se veía igual de mal que la vez que su padre la dejó sola – Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el corazón de Emma como si se tratase de un puñal. Le había hecho daño a Regina. No sabía nada acerca de ella y, aun así, había empujado sus propios sentimientos por encima de los suyos. La rubia estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no pudo percatarse de la sonrisa traviesa de la pequeña – Bueno, parece que no vas a responder a mi pregunta y de algún modo creo que no te encuentras bien así que lo dejaremos aquí – Kathryn se levantó e hizo el ademán de ir a pagar la cuenta – en resumen, tu presencia solo le trae dolor a la presidenta así que asegúrate que no vuelve a ver tu cara jamás.

Después de pagar lo que habían tomado salieron a la calle. "De todos modos yo ya lo sabía…" Emma agachó la mirada mientras oía de fondo la voz de Kathryn, incapaz de escuchar una sola palabra "…antes de que me dijeras nada…" levantó pausadamente la vista "que no podría volver a verl…" el iris de sus ojos se expandió al instante y notó cómo el corazón empezaba a bombearle con mayor fuerza. Justo frente a ellas se encontraba Regina, paseando. Ambas se miraron fortuitamente con la misma expresión de sorpresa en el rostro hasta que, pasados unos segundos, Emma se escondió torpemente detrás de Kathryn.

- P…presidenta – la pequeña también parecía estar en shock – qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado aquí – la vicepresidenta movía las manos con inquietud – hoy parece que estás mejor – Regina permanecía en silencio y, aunque no pudiera verla, la rubia sabía que seguramente tendría aquel posado indiferente – Emma me pidió que nos encontráramos aquí hoy – técnicamente había sido ella quien había decidido el sitio… - he tenido una discusión con ella sobre temas escolares por lo que, bueno… esto no es como si estuviéramos saliendo o pasando el rato juntas… - aquella chica se justificaba muy pobremente.

- ¿Cuándo vas a venir a casa? – la morena por fin tomó palabra, ante la mirada de incomprensión de Kathryn.

- No puedo ir a casa – balbuceó con timidez Emma.

- ¿Por qué? – seguía sin poder ver el rostro de Regina, era incapaz de mirarla a la cara - ¿Es tu casa, no? – la rubia apretó los puños y se mordió el labio – Emma – Regina, la dama glacial, la había llamado por su nombre. Después de un instante de perplejidad una pequeña sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro. Quizás no estaba enfadada con ella.

- Pero también es tu casa, Regina – respondió, agachando la mirada e intentando ocultar una sonrisa que cada vez era más sincera.

- Esto… ¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí? No tengo ni idea de lo que estáis hablando… - la pequeña volvió a la conversación.

- Aun no te lo había dicho, Kathryn, pero nosotras ahora somos hermanas – con aquello, Regina se dio media vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos – me voy yendo, adiós.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Es…espera, Regina! – Emma se giró y se encaminó a seguir a su hermanastra – Oh, vicepresidenta – ladeó la cabeza y miró a la pequeña a los ojos - ¡Gracias por lo de hoy! Tengo que irme.

La perplejidad podía reflejarse en los ojos de Kathryn, quien terminó quedándose sola en medio de la calle.

Se encontraban ahora dentro del metro, dirección a casa. Hacía tres días que no pisaba su pequeño piso y lo echaba de menos. Se cogió de una de las agarraderas del techo y suspiró. Regina, por su parte, no parecía enfadada. La miró de reojo, estaba centrada en la lectura de un libro y tenía esos castaños ojos completamente absortos en ella. Los mechones oscuros le caían a ambos lados y su flequillo enmarcaba su rostro "es tan preciosa…" suspiró. La morena estaba tan callada como siempre, aunque aquel silencio se sentía realmente confortable.

[…]

- ¡Ah! ¡No hay lugar mejor que tu casa! – se dejó caer en el colchón con entusiasmo, había echado muchísimo de menos todo lo que rodeaba su pequeño piso y su cama no era una excepción.

- Ahí va mi espacio extra… - Regina dejó escapar un suspiro fastidiado. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, era cierto que la morena había estado durmiendo sola durante tres días. Mientras tenía la mente ocupada con aquel tema, su hermanastra se metió dentro de las sábanas y se dispuso a tumbarse también. "¡Un momento! ¿Vamos a dormir juntas? ¿Incluso a sabiendas que ella lo odia?" - ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a sentarse y se la quedó mirando fijamente.

- Na…nada – balbuceó, notando cómo sus mejillas enrojecían. De hecho, sí pasaba algo. Debía pedir disculpas por lo que hizo hará unos días, por forzarla… ¿Pero si realmente estaba dolida por ello como dijo Kathryn no sería peor sacar el tema?

- Emma.

- ¡¿Sí?! – su cuerpo se movió completamente solo y también se sentó en la cama.

- Sobre lo que pasó en la oficina del director… - "Mierda" estaba claro que habría que hablar de ello…

- Si, yo, em… sobre eso… que sepas que lo…

- No necesitas pedirme disculpas – la cortó en seco, dejándola aun más confundida – te puse entre la espada y la pared.

- Aun así… no consideré para nada tus sentimientos – la reacción de su hermanastra no era para nada la esperada.

- ¿Estaremos en paz si te beso de nuevo? Porque quiero irme ya a dormir – la morena exhaló una bocanada de aire y la miró a los ojos.

- S…sí – empezó a frotarse las manos, nerviosa – hagámoslo, por favor… - cerró los ojos – cuando estés lista – podía escuchar a Regina suspirar y notaba cómo el colchón de hundía con el avance de su cuerpo. La respiración, cada vez más cercana, de la morena hizo que se le erizara la piel y se le acelerase el pulso hasta que, finalmente, sintió el ansiado contacto de sus labios. Aquellos labios que se posaron gentilmente sobre los suyos en un tímido y dulce beso. A penas pudo saborearlo lo suficiente que la morena ya se había retirado y se había escondido bajo las sábanas.

- Buenas noches – musitó en tono seco.

- Asdasf – notaba que la cabeza la iba a estallar y tenía el cuerpo acalorado. Era increíble que su hermanastra fuera capaz de hacerle sentir aquel remolino de emociones. Sin darse cuenta empezó a sonreír y a moverse de un lado a otro de la cama.

- ¡Quédate quieta!

[…]

- Buenos días, mamá – se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

- Oh, dios… Emma si que te has despertado pronto hoy.

- Si quiero ir de camino al instituto con Regina tengo que despertarme temprano para que me de tiempo a maquillarme.

- Ya veo – su madre soltó una risita y volvió a la cocina – ahora os dejaré el almuerzo.

El sol justo empezaba a salir cuando pusieron un pie en la calle. Era completamente distinto pasearse a aquellas horas, como si se tratase de un nuevo mundo. La calle estaba vacía y se podían escuchar algunos pajarillos cantar. Era de lo más refrescante estar allí a aquellas horas. Regina caminaba a su lado, en completo silencio, cuando se fijó en una figura que esperaba unos metros más adelante, apoyada en la pared.

- ¡Oh! ¡Kathryn, buenos días! – gritó con entusiasmo, agitando la mano a forma de saludo. La pequeña, no obstante, no parecía muy alegrada al verla.

- Presidenta ¿Realmente puedes permitir esto? Ser vista con una estudiante cualquiera así… - las tres caminaban ahora juntas y la vicepresidenta no había tardado en iniciar una conversación.

- Hay muchos otros estudiantes que van pronto a la escuela, así que no pasa nada – sentenció la morena.

- Ese no es el problema… - la cara de la pequeña era todo un poema.

- Oye, Kathryn… ¿Cómo te haces la coleta para que quede tan bien? – Emma apareció por detrás de ella y le acarició los pequeños mechones rubios que colgaban de su flequillo.

- ¡Es la práctica! ¿Podrías dejar de tocar? – estaba empezando a alterarse – Podría decirte que de momento ya has violado suficientes normas del colegio y…

- Ah, por cierto… - Emma la ignoró por completo y se acercó a Regina - ¿Fuiste tú quien recogió mi mesa el otro día, verdad? Gracias – le dio una palmadita en el hombro y sonrió.

- No tienes que darme las gracias por ello.

- No, no, simplemente acepta mi agradecimiento.

- Está bien, pero ante todo… eres libre de comprar cómics pero piénsalo muy bien a la hora de escoger cuáles – aquel comentario hacía una clara referencia al cómic que había encontrado Regina en su mochila. La rubia sintió cómo las mejillas le ardían.

- Presidenta… ¿Qué pasa con los cómics? – Kathryn se interpuso entre ambas y se las quedó mirando completamente seria.

- Nada, nada – la rubia cogió a la morena por los hombros y se la llevó unos pasos adelante, muerta de vergüenza – es un secreto entre Regina y yo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Verdad… - la presidenta puso cara de circunstancias y ambas continuaron avanzando.

- A todo esto… ¿Por qué ojeaste el cómic?

- Solo para revisar…

* * *

No le hacía ninguna gracia que una chica de tan baja clase como ella, Emma Mills, se relacionara con Regina. Desde el día que se conocieron que siempre había cuidado de ella, sin interrupción ni interferencias de nadie. Apretó el puño con fuerza, mirando cómo ambas seguían caminando "¡no pienso entregársela a nadie!".

[…]

- Ya he terminado con la inspección de aulas – abrió la puerta de la sala del consejo y entró dentro. Al fondo, sentada en una silla se encontraba la presidenta – todos los estudiantes ya se han ido a casa.

- Buen trabajo – balbuceó sin despegar la vista de unos papeles que estaba leyendo. Kathryn tragó saliva y se acercó a ella por la espalda, contemplando lo delicado y sedoso que se veía su cabello. Alargó la mano y empezó a acariciar un par de mechones.

- Solíamos hacer esto cuando éramos pequeñas – continuó pasando la mano por cada hebra de cabello de la morena – te hacía varios peinados y siempre quedan perfectos.

- Sí, es verdad – Regina seguía con su lectura, impasible.

- Me encanta tu pelo, presidenta… es tan brillante y listo… lo cierto es que me dan celos…

- ¿Pasa algo? Te estás comportando de un modo extraño hoy – la voz de la morena era igual de indiferente que siempre.

- No me pasa nada, estoy igual que siempre – se movió con agilidad y acarició la oreja izquierda de Regina con la punta de la lengua para después bajar por su cuello y terminar en un suave mordisco. Para cuando quiso seguir, las manos de la morena se habían postulado en sus hombros y la separaban enérgicamente.

- Oye, Kathryn…

- ¿Aun tienes las orejas sensibles, eh? – no había podido evitar fijarse en la forma en qué las mejillas de la presidenta se habían encendido.

- Estamos trabajando, déjalo estar – Regina suspiró y bajó de nuevo la mirada a su lectura.

- Hemos sido amigas desde que éramos unas crías – sonrió con malicia – así que te conozco mejor que nadie – se acercó aun más al cuerpo de la morena y posó la mano en su pierna, subiéndola lentamente – Mírame, presidenta – la agarró por la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre, obligándola a alzar el rostro mientras ésta balbuceaba un "No…" – Gina.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que debía estar haciendo Regina? Ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

- Estoy en casa – la voz de la morena sonó desde el pasillo y Emma corrió a su llegada.

- ¡Bienvenida! Hoy has llegado muy tarde… - jugueteaba con una cuchara de madera – he preparado arroz con huevos fritos, vayamos a cenar juntas.

- Lo siento – la morena pasó por su lado sin mirarla – no tengo hambre – con aquellas palabras se alejó y se dirigió a la habitación.

[…]

- Emma Mills, necesitamos hablar – Kathryn apareció por la puerta de su aula, cruzada de brazos y con la mirada seria.

- La vicepresidenta de nuevo… - Snow suspiró – Emma, eres muy popular.

- Yo no diría eso… - la rubia sonrió con cara de circunstancias y se acercó a la pequeña - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- Vamos al patio – la vicepresidenta salió de la clase y ambas bajaron las escaleras y salieron del edificio. Cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se detuvieron, quedándose en un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Esto es por lo de la oficina del director?

- No, no es sobre eso – la pequeña seguía cruzada de brazos.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres hablar de temas amorosos? Como me has traído aquí a fuera… - Emma se rascó la cabeza, perezosamente.

- Exacto – sentenció Kathryn, seria.

- ¿Sí? Mira, me halagas pero no sé qué pensar sobre esto…

- ¡No es sobre ti! – la vicepresidenta se había alterado pero al instante recobró la compostura – ayer, inesperadamente, fui un paso más allá en mi relación con la presidenta - ¿Qué? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? – cruzamos la línea.

- ¿Cruzar… la línea? Regina no me ha dicho nad… - imágenes del día anterior vinieron en flash a su cabeza "_lo siento, no tengo hambre_".

- ¿Y por qué debería decírtelo? Aunque tú estés enamorada de ella, solo te ve como su hermana mayor – aquellas palabras se estaban clavando dentro de su alma.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – intentó mantener la compostura – De ningún modo estoy enamorada de ella – puso la mejor de sus sonrisas fingidas y un tono pobremente indiferente.

- ¿Oh, ese es el caso? Parece ser que estaba equivocada – Emma bajó la mirada, impotente, y apretó los puños – Nos darás tu apoyo incondicional en nuestra nueva relación – Kathryn rió con suficiencia - ¿verdad, cuñada?

[…]

No podía ser. Aquello no podía ser, tenía que ser mentira. ¿Era mentira, verdad? Porque Regina la había besado la noche anterior. Se acercó al cuarto de baño y vio a su hermanastra terminando de peinarse el pelo, antes de irse a dormir.

- Dime… Regina… - balbuceó, apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Qué?

- Kathryn vino hoy a verme y me dijo un montón de cosas extrañas… Realmente no entendí del todo lo que significa así que por eso te lo preguntaré a ti – tragó saliva - ¿Ayer pasó algo entre vosotras? – se hizo el silencio mientras Emma notaba cómo el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho.

- Eso… no es de tu incumbencia – aquella respuesta la dejó helada. Agachó la mirada, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

- Ya veo… no es de mi incumbencia – podía sentir cómo su voz estaba a punto de resquebrajarse – lo siento – se dio la vuelta repentinamente y se alejó del cuarto de baño, incapaz de ver la cara de preocupación que se le había quedado a la morena.

* * *

**Tacháaan! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadme leer vuestras impresiones :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaaa! Cuánto tiempo. Demasiado... Lo sé... pero bueno, una tiene demasiados líos universitarios y entre trabajos, exámenes y percales de campeonato a penas me queda espacio para algo llamado "vida personal". Pero aquí estoy (sí, sigo viva) y ya era hora de actualizar este fic! Se que he dejado demasiado margen de días pero, en compensación, este capítulo es más largo de lo normal. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Gracias a todas las almas caritativas que me comentáis, sois TAAAN encanto que no se cómo agradecer correctamente que estéis ahí y que me dejéis leer vuestras impresiones :3 en cualquier caso, abrazos para paola-enigma, Nomit, iforeveryoung, aresta . cat, Basthest, MissRegal93, Venus1485, 11crisl, evilthoughts, veraveraz y Caimhily18. También gracias a los follows/favorites y a todos los que leéis cada capítulo :)**

**Hoy también traigo un cutredibujo de los personajes principales (lo hice hace tiempo y, bueno, aun no le había cogido el truquillo a eso del dibujo digital). Ahí va por si queréis echarle un vistazo: **

**http:**

**/mrne93.**

**deviantart.**

**com/art/**

**Sisterly-love-412970531**

**(ya sabéis copiadlo y pegadlo en el navegador, que no deja poner links seguidos aquí :C)**

**Bueno y ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo 6! Espero que lo disfrutéis :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La familia prevalece**

"Kathryn dijo que ha "cruzado la línea" con Regina…" parpadeó y dejó caer el cuerpo, apoyándose en el borde de la cama. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y tan solo podía concebir un vaivén de imágenes de lo sucedido el día anterior. Allí estaba la rubia, con aquel posado de superioridad, contándole que su relación con Regina estaba en un nivel superior y… después… después su hermanastra le había dicho fríamente que aquellas cosas no eran de su incumbencia… Sacudió la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro fastidiado. Realmente era lo que se temía… juntó las manos intentando darse un poco de calor mientras seguía sentada en el suelo, incapaz de acostarse al lado de la morena –la cual dormía plácidamente- . Auguraba otra noche en vela, "genial, Emma, a este paso te confundirán con un panda de las ojeras que vas a tener…". Miró de reojo a Regina y de nuevo le atacaron mil pensamientos "estoy hecha un lio…" dejó caer la cabeza en el colchón y se quedó mirando al techo. Realmente lo que estaba sintiendo era lo que se temía… ¿Aquello eran celos?

[…]

- Buenos días, mamá. ¿Dónde está Regina? – apareció por la cocina, bostezando perezosamente y frotándose la melena rubia.

- ¿Regina? Hace un rato que ha salido – su madre le sonrió mientras removía lo que parecían ser huevos salteados.

- ¡¿Tan temprano?! – los ojos de Emma se abrieron con asombro.

- Sí, dijo que tenía asuntos importantes que atender – dejó escapar una risilla – me pregunto qué la tendrá tan ocupada – eso mismo se preguntaba la rubia también. "Quizás ha quedado con Kathryn…" – Ah, Emma… dale esto a Regina – su madre le entregó un bocadillo bien envuelto – se lo ha dejado en casa así que asegúrate que se lo come – le guiñó el ojo y siguió removiendo la comida.

[…]

Bueno, el día no parecía ir tan mal. Al menos tenía una excusa para ver a su hermanastra "podremos almorzar juntas" sonrió interiormente ante aquella idea. Emma caminaba por el pasillo del instituto cuando se percató de la presencia de una chica de baja estatura y cabellera dorada. En efecto, se trataba de Kathryn.

- Kathryn… - balbuceó tímidamente.

- ¡Emma! – la cara de sorpresa de la pequeña era todo un poema - ¿qué haces por aquí? – volvió a girarse y siguió caminando como si no fuera con ella la cosa – eres una alumna difícil, ¿eh?

- Regina se ha olvidado el bocadillo y he venido a dárselo – la mayor puso una mueca de desagrado ante el comportamiento impertinente de Kathryn.

- Creí haberte dicho que no te acercaras a la presidenta – la vicepresidenta le lanzó una mirada furiosa que Emma esquivó por completo con una sonrisa torcida.

- No puedo evitarlo, vivimos juntas – intensificó su sonrisa, triunfal.

- Maldita seas – ambas caminaban a la par - ¿Y por qué demonios traes también tu bocadillo? ¡No era necesario, solo estás pillada de ella! – espetó mientras la miraba furtivamente.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a comerte el almuerzo en el salón del Consejo estudiantil? – Emma alzó una ceja – Realmente debe gustarte tu trabajo, ¿eh?

- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esta discusión sin sentido! – Kathryn la miró, completamente indignada - ¡Mi relación con la presidenta está ahora en otro nivel! ¡Hemos "cruzado la línea"!

- ¡Entonces yo también lo haré! – estaba hablando casi por inercia, sin pensar – Yo… - apretó los puños ante el asombro de Kathryn - ¡También cruzaré la línea con Regina!

- ¿¡Qué…qué!? ¿¡Lo harás!? – los ojos de la pequeña parecían salirle de las órbitas - ¡Espera! ¡Emma! ¡Espera! – para cuando intentaba alcanzarla, la rubia ya había abierto la puerta de la sala del Consejo y se adentraba en busca de la morena.

- ¡Regina! – la encontró al fondo, leyendo unos papeles con aquel posado tan serio - ¿Te olvidaste el bocadillo, a que si? – ambas se situaban ahora a ambos lados de la presidenta.

- Presidenta, hablemos del siguiente torneo de deportes… - Kathryn tampoco parecía rendirse.

- ¡Vamos a almorzar juntas!

- ¡Comamos juntas!

- ¡Oye, dale un descanso durante el almuerzo! – Emma se alzó, enfrentándose a la pequeña.

- ¡Se le llama eficiencia, no es como tú, Regina puede realizar varias faenas al mismo tiempo! – le respondió sagazmente.

- ¿¡Qué acabas de decir!? – aquello estaba a punto de escapársele de las manos.

- Callaos – se habían olvidado por completo de la presencia de la morena, quien ahora las miraba completamente seria - ¿Por qué no os vais las dos juntas a comer? Tengo trabajo que hacer – efectivamente, Regina les acababa de echar la bronca y razón no le faltaba.

Sin poder remediarlo, ambas desaparecieron de la sala del consejo no sin evitar echarse miradas ardientes la una a la otra en las que se podía leer un "¡es tu culpa" mutuo. Llegaron a la cafetería prácticamente arrastrando el cuerpo y se sentaron en una de las mesas. Prácticamente por inercia ambas se dejaron caer en la silla y suspiraron.

- Si se ha enfadado es porque eres demasiado escandalosa, Kathryn… - balbuceó Emma.

- ¡Pues creo que tú eres aun más escandalosa! – la pequeña se puso de pie, apoyándose en la mesa.

Realmente todo aquello era muy extraño… ¿Por qué su hermanastra se había enfadado con Kathryn también? "En teoría cuando sientes algo por alguien quieres estar siempre al lado de esa persona" al menos aquello era lo que sentía ella por Regina… Exhaló una bocanada de aire "pese a haber "cruzado la línea" ¿la sigue tratando como a mí?".

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué raro veros juntas! – la voz de Snow sonó a sus espaldas y esta se acercó, sentándose a su lado - ¿Desde cuando os habéis hecho amigas? – la morena las miraba, confusa – Bueno, dejémoslo… ¡Emma! – empezó a rebuscar entre su escote y sacó un par de papelitos - ¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque de atracciones este domingo?

- ¿Este domingo? Claro… - Emma alzó una ceja - ¿Cuántas cosas te guardas ahí dentro, Snow…? – realmente empezaba a sorprenderle que su amiga llevase prácticamente un armario entero escondido entre sus pechos.

- Deberíais considerar que tenemos un examen pronto – Kathryn acababa de aguarles la fiesta - ¿Cómo podéis ser tan despreocupadas?

- ¡Vamos, no seas así! ¿Quieres venir también, vicepresidenta? – la morena le guiñó un ojo y empezó a zarandear los papelitos – tengo cuatro entradas. ¡Ah! Deberíamos invitar a la presidenta también – fue mencionar a Regina en la conversación y Emma y Kathryn se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo - ¿Eh? ¿Qué narices ha sido esa sincronización? – Snow parpadeó y frunció el ceño, completamente perdida.

Emma se quedó inmóvil, pensando en la idea de ir con Regina al parque de atracciones. Estaba claro que Kathryn también estaría allí pero… como serían cuatro entonces no podría llamarse "cita".

- Tal vez la presidenta no quiera ir… - Kathryn tenía una extraña tristeza en los ojos – últimamente la presidenta tiene mucho trabajo en el consejo estudiantil… - Emma y Snow seguían comiendo sus bocadillos mientras escuchaban a la pequeña - incluso se hace cargo de algunos trabajos del director mientras que él está en el hospital – la morena le acercó un poco de su bocadillo a Emma con un "di aah" – al igual que ahora tiene que llenar sus descansos con trabajo y… y… ¡vosotras dos! ¿¡Acaso eso no es un beso indirecto!?

- ¿Eh? – respondieron al unísono ambas. "No se sentía como un beso…" Emma se llevó el dedo índice a la comisura de los labios "pero si fuera con Regina…" su cabeza empezó a imaginarse escenas obscenas en las que estaba su hermanastra implicada y tuvo que toser un par de veces para no atragantarse con la comida. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

- Vicepresidenta, eres demasiado seria, dale un bocado tú también – Snow, por su parte, seguía repartiendo su bocadillo despreocupadamente y ahora era Kathryn quien le había dado un mordisco.

De todos modos no veía mal la idea de ir con Regina la parque de atracciones… Pasar más tiempo con la morena era algo importante para Emma. Abrió su agenda para comprobar que no tenía nada que hacer al día siguiente.

- Creo que estoy libre y no tengo nada que perder por intentarlo así que invitaré a Regina…

- ¡Ok! – Snow seguía intentando alimentar a Kathryn.

- Estoy libre también, ya sabes… - la pequeña también parecía encantada con la idea.

- ¡Ah! – Emma ojeó la agenda y comprobó que el día 13 estaba marcado en rojo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – la morena se acercó para intentar echarle un vistazo pero la rubia cerró el librito.

- No es nada – sonrió con calidez y guardó la agenda en el bolso.

[…]

A penas quedaba una calle para que llegara a casa. El camino de vuelta se le había pasado demasiado rápido mientras pensaba en sus cosas. No recordaba que al día siguiente era día 13… "mañana es el aniversario de mi padre…" miró al suelo mientras seguía caminando y suspiró. Lo cierto es que no podía ir al parque de atracciones, antes de todo eso estaba lo más importante: su padre. Pero no por ello quería alejarse de Regina, al contrario… tenía algo planeado "mi plan es una cita con ella para poder presentarle a mi padre debidamente". Entró en el vestíbulo del edificio y se dirigió a los buzones para comprobar si había alguna carta y, en efecto, había una. La sacó mientras seguía con sus pensamientos "¿cómo debe ser "cruzar la línea" de todos modos no puedo preguntárselo a ella…" ojeó el sobre y vio que estaba dirigida a su hermanastra. Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y entró en el piso.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – corrió hacia el comedor pero allí solo estaba su madre, sentada viendo la tele - Mamá, ¿dónde está Regina?

- ¿Regina? Se está bañando.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí, parecía estar cansada así que se lo sugerí – le contestó su madre con una amplia sonrisa.

Bueno… aquello no podía esperar. Se encaminó al cuarto de baño y dio unos toques a la puerta.

- ¿Regina, puedo? – decidió preguntar antes de abrir la puerta.

- Pasa – la voz serena de la morena la invitó a entrar y así lo hizo. Para suerte o para desgracia, la mampara de cristal mate de la bañera estaba echada por lo que a penas podía intuir la borrosa silueta de su hermanastra al otro lado.

- Te ha llegado una carta, de tu padre – se acercó y apoyó la carta en la mampara – pensé que era importante que lo supieras… me pregunto desde dónde te la ha enviado – retiró el sobre del cristal - ¿puedo echar un vistazo? – tenía la vista fija en la carta cuando, como movida por un huracán, Regina corrió la mampara quedándose frente a ella.

- ¡No, no puedes! – la miraba con el gesto impasible, a pesar de estar empapada y con gotas de agua cayéndole por el cuerpo. "Su cuerpo…" la rubia se percató que tenía a su hermanastra completamente desnuda delante y estaba a punto de colapsar.

- Lo, lo siento… No iba a abrirla o algo así – apartó la vista torpemente y tartamudeaba, nerviosa – ¡La dejaré en tu escritorio! – salió como alma lleva al demonio del cuarto de baño y no descansó hasta estar en su habitación. "Me ha pillado por sorpresa…" dejó la carta en el escritorio y se acarició la frente, algo acalorada "Regina parecía muy enfadada…".

La cena había sido algo incómoda, ya que la rubia era incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su hermanastra sin recordar la imagen de su cuerpo empapado pero, al fin, estaban en la cama y podía tranquilizarse –dentro de sus límites-.

- Oye, Regina… - se incorporó y se quedó sentada en el colchón.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No vas a leer la carta? – estaba completamente segura que no la había tocado ya que el sobre permanecía exactamente en la misma posición en la que ella lo había dejado horas antes.

- No – contestó secamente – y no es asunto tuyo. Deja de molestarme por todo…

- Una ultima cosa… ¿Querrías acompañarme a un sitio mañana? Pensé que podríamos ir a mi antigua ciudad para que conozcas a mi padre – Emma sonrió, tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué yo? – la morena la miró de reojo, confusa.

- Mamá lo sugirió para que pasáramos más tiempo juntas – acababa de soltarle una mentira pero poco le importaba.

- Bueno, no veo por qué tengo que conocer a tu padre – Regina bostezó – pero si… mamá piensa eso… entonces está bien… - Emma se acercó a la morena y se la quedó mirando. Se había quedado dormida. Tenía el rostro dulce y parecía un ángel cuando estaba dormida "podría besarte…" suspiró y se tumbó en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda. "Lo siento, Kathryn, se que he jugado sucio y perdón por mentirte, Regina" cerró los ojos y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

* * *

Kathryn estaba completamente nerviosa por el día que estaba a punto de pasar. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvía a ir a un parque de atracciones con Regina. Juraría que la última vez había sido cuando eran niñas. "De todos modos, debería asegurarme que todo va bien" se acercó al teléfono y marcó el número de la presidenta.

- _Hola_

- Ah, buenos días, soy Kathryn, amiga de Regina, ¿puedo hablar con ella?

- _Claro, Regina est… ¡Oh! Parece que ya se ha ido con Emma… pero puedo decirle algo de tu parte cuando vuelvan_ – el gesto de la vicepresidenta se volvió completamente negro.

- Está bien, se lo diré personalmente… ¿Puede decirme dónde fueron?

- _¿Segura?_

- Sí, por favor – en cuanto la madre de la presidenta le dio la información que había pedido se despidió agradeciéndole su atención y colgó el teléfono – Emma Mills… ¡No olvidaré esto nunca!

* * *

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Acabo de sentir como un escalofrío – Emma se cruzó de brazos, abrazándose el torso. Aquella sensación era muy extraña, era como si alguien la estuviera maldiciendo o persiguiendo. Se giró, sobresaltada y al fondo vio a una chica con un peinado parecido al de Kathryn que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco. "Me estoy imaginando cosas…" se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró.

Aquella era su primera cita con Regina y no podía dejar que nadie interfiriera pero…

_-Una inspección de terminales ha causado ciertos retrasos en la circulación de trenes. Rogamos disculpen las molestias ocasionadas-_

Era complicado decir algo así cuando el tren que estaban a punto de coger venía más lleno que una lata de sardinas. Emma intentó abrirse paso entre toda la gente del vagón y se giró para comprobar el estado de Regina, a fin de cuentas ella era toda una señorita de alta clase por lo que seguramente no estaba acostumbrada al transporte público.

- Regina, ¿puedes arreglártelas? – su hermanastra se encontraba luchando mano a mano por hacerse un hueco entre el gentío y se aferraba a la camiseta de un hombre para abrirse paso "realmente nada va a detenerla en su empeño de acompañarme…" Emma palideció ante la escena, era obvio que estaba en problemas "tengo que sacarla de ahí" sin pensarlo, la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella – ven, por aquí.

La había cogido del brazo y en cuanto la tuvo cerca la sujetó de la cintura y la puso contra la pared del vagón, protegiéndola con su cuerpo del exceso de gente que había alrededor. "Creo que Regina está a salvo ahora pero…" la postura que habían adoptada era un tanto extraña. Emma sujetaba a su hermanastra con todas sus fuerzas y ambas se aferraban la una a la otra mientras la rubia luchaba por tenerse en pie "solo puedo apoyarme con una pierna" e intentaba inhalar y exhalar aire con dificultad ya que tenía la cabeza de la morena apoyada en su hombro.

- Deja… de… respirar… - la voz de Regina era pausada y entrecortada

- ¿Qué? ¡Si dejo de respirar podría morirme! – contestó, prácticamente a escasos centímetros de la oreja de la morena.

- Mmmh… - ¿Eh? ¿Qué había sido ese sonido? ¿Un gemido? La rubia alzó una ceja y giró la cara para contemplar el perfil de su hermanastra "su cuerpo se siente muy caliente… incluso tiene las orejas rojas…" parpadeó "¿estar en esta posición le hace daño?"

- Regina… ¿Estás bien? – volvió a hablar demasiado cerca y notó como la morena apretaba la mano con la que la tenía sujetada y se mordía el labio.

- …Sí – la presidenta ladeó la cabeza, alejándose del contacto con Emma, con las mejillas completamente encendidas y respirando con dificultad. "¿Podría ser que… Regina está excitada?" la rubia abrió los ojos de par en par ante la idea. ¿Aquella era su oportunidad de "cruzar la línea"? "Mierda", estaba demasiado confusa como para pensar con claridad. Se acercó más al cuerpo de su hermanastra y paseó la punta de la lengua por el borde de su oreja, lentamente y haciendo un movimiento ascendente – Mmmmhh… - de nuevo aquel gemido. "¿Qué debo hacer después?" estaba completamente perdida "joder, ahora yo también me siento caliente…" - ¡D-detente! – Regina la apartó unos centímetros y se la quedó mirando fijamente, con el rostro ardiendo - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Déjate de juegos!

- ¡No estoy jugando…! – Emma apretó la mano con la que sujetaba la cintura de Regina – ¡Voy en serio… contigo, Regina!

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Porque tú y Kathryn… uhm… ya sabes… así que yo…

_-Próxima parada Milton, próxima parada Milton-_

[…]

- ¡Regina, lo siento! ¡Vamos, hablo en serio! – hacía escasos minutos que habían bajado del tren y, por ende, escasos minutos desde aquel extraño suceso y la morena aun no le había dirigido la palabra - ¡Te compraré una crêpe, así que perdóname!

- En realidad no estoy molesta – la presidenta se giró y la miró completamente seria – pero… - volvió a darse la vuelta y siguió caminando - como seres humanos, esperaba que mostraras algo de sentido común – "vale, está realmente enfadada…" Emma tragó saliva – y… no sé qué te debes estar imaginando pero… no hay nada entre Kathryn y yo.

- ¿Eh…? – la rubia se había quedado con la boca abierta – pero ella dijo que vosotras habíais "cruzado la línea" – intentó explicarse, completamente roja por la vergüenza.

- Lo único que pasó realmente es que Kathryn hizo algo extraño y yo la regañé – la morena la miró de nuevo a los ojos – probablemente lo interpretó para su propio beneficio – suspiró, fastidiada – menudo problema el mío, estar en medio de todo esto… de todos modos, es tu culpa por creértelo.

- Ya veo… - la sonrisa de Emma en aquel momento no tenía igual. No había pasado nada entre Regina y Kathryn y aquello la aliviaba enormemente. Dio unos pasos y de repente se encontró a si misma corriendo hacia su hermanastra para fundirse en un efusivo abrazo - ¡No es nada entonces! – aquello significaba…

- Oye, aléjate un poco – Regina la apartó, avergonzada. "Todavía tengo una oportunidad de ganar" la rubia le sonrió y siguió caminando a su lado.

* * *

"¡Sabía que estaba tramando algo!" Kathryn bajó la ventanilla del coche y vio a Emma y Regina alejándose por la acera "tenía razón al preocuparme". Abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió corriendo intentando alcanzarlas "esa inútil intenta acercarse a Gina de nuevo" cuando un pequeño ladrido la distrajo. Se giró para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró con su mascota, un pequeño cachorrillo cocker que la había seguido.

- ¡Puchi! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué hago? – lo cogió en brazos y para cuando se giró a continuar su persecución, aquellas dos habían desaparecido - ¿¡Dónde narices te escondes, Emma Mills!?

* * *

"Joder, otro escalofrio…" la rubia se giró, sobresaltada. Realmente estaba siendo un día de lo más movido.

- Oye, ¿podemos perder el tiempo aquí? ¿Tu padre no estará esperando? – Regina se acomodó en la silla de la pequeña cafetería y le dio un bocado a su crêpe.

- No pasa nada, papá siempre está fuera de trabajo, o mejor dicho siempre está en casa – le contestó, quitando énfasis al asunto con la mano que tenía libre – nuestra familia es muy relajada – también le dio un mordisco a su crêpe.

- Mientras seas feliz así… - Regina respiró hondo – seguro que cuando le conozca sabré a quién te pareces – Emma aguantó las ganas de reír "cree que me parezco a él" dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa y en aquel momento recordó el suceso de la carta de la noche anterior.

- Tú también debes ser feliz, Regina. Tu padre te envía cartas incluso estando ocupado – volvió a darle un par de mordiscos a la comida – debe amarte muchísimo – supo que había metido la pata en cuando vio el rostro de la morena volverse gris "ya la he liado…" – pero bueeeno… no te preocupes por nada que el estrés no es bueno para la salud – hablaba mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda – disfruta de una comida dulce de vez en cuando como estamos haciendo ahora – "un momento" paró en seco y se apartó. ¿Acaso aquella no era una gran oportunidad para un beso indirecto?

- Eso ha dolido – musitó Regina, completamente ignorada por Emma.

- Oye… - "actúa con naturalidad, como Snow". Apretó los ojos unos segundos, decidida, los abrió y miró fijamente a su hermana - tu crêpe tiene muy buena pinta, ¿puedo probar un poco?

- ¿…Qué? – cuando se fijó bien, se percató que la morena ya no tenía nada en sus manos. ¿Ya se la había comido? "¿Se la ha bebido o qué ha pasado aquí?" - …bueno, puedes probar de la mía si quieres – le acercó la crêpe poniendo morritos "realmente quería probar la suya…" – Regina se incorporó, levantándose un poco de la silla y acercó el cuerpo al de la rubia para alcanzar su rostro con la mano. Emma abrió los ojos de par en par, desorientada y notó cómo el dedo índice de la morena se posaba en la comisura de su labio superior.

- Probaré este pedacito – la presidenta retiró la mano y se llevó el dedo a la boca, lamiendo la pequeña porción de nata que en él había – lo siento, mejor suerte para la próxima – Emma se había quedado completamente en shock "me ha limpiado con el dedo y… y…" tenía el cuerpo tenso. Su hermanastra se levantó y le dio la espalda, echándose a caminar, mientras la rubia seguía con sus pensamientos "la próxima ha dicho, ¿verdad?" se llevó la mano a los labios y tragó saliva – Ven, sigamos.

- S…sí – musitó – se terminó lo que quedaba de crêpe en un par de mordiscos rápidos y corrió al encuentro de la morena. Ambas caminaban a un lado de la otra y la rubia notaba cómo el corazón se le aceleraba a ritmos desorbitados. Ladeó la cabeza y se quedó contemplándola. Era preciosa, toda ella. Su cabello "yo…", sus ojos "amo a Regina", su nariz, sus labios… "quiero besarla…" – Regina… - la presidenta se giró y la miró - ¿Puedo cogerte de la mano?

- ¡Deteneos ahí mismo! – una voz las asaltó por detrás.

- ¿¡Kathryn!?

- ¡Al fin os encuentro! – en efecto, la pequeña se acercaba a ellas, furiosa y sosteniendo lo que parecía ser un cachorrillo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y por qué traes a tu perro? – Emma no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- Le pregunté a tu madre dónde estabais – cogió a la rubia por el cuello de la chaqueta – así que estabas planeando esto a mis espaldas, ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Puchi… - Regina, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, acariciaba al pequeño cachorrillo que se había quedado en el suelo.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a traer a la presidenta en contra de su v…!?

- Kathryn – la morena se incorporó, interrumpiéndola, y la miró con firmeza – deja de interferir en mi vida – "¿Qué?" ahora sí que la rubia estaba completamente perdida – Emma, vámonos.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí… - echó a andar detrás de su hermanastra, sintiéndose algo culpable por dejar ahí tirada a Kathryn.

- Gina… - fue lo último que escucharon musitar de la pequeña.

[…]

- Ya hemos llegado – Emma abrió la pequeña verja y se dispuso a entrar.

- Tu padre… ¿falleció? – en efecto. El lugar donde la había llevado era el cementerio de Milton. La mirada de la morena se tornó a completa preocupación.

- Sí. Cuando yo tenía tres años – la rubia seguía andando, dejando atrás un seguido de tumbas hasta que se percató que su hermanastra estaba realmente preocupada – Oye – se giró hacia ella - pero no es algo triste. Puedo estar con él en cualquier momento, siempre que venga aquí – le sonrió con calidez y se paró frente a una de las tumbas en la que se podía leer "Dean Swan" – papá, quiero que conozcas a Regina, mi hermana pequeña… - Emma cogió de la mano a la morena y la situó a su lado – ella es más alta que yo y también más inteligente, pero… es algo torpe y un poco violenta, también es solitaria… y, de ese modo, también tengo a alguien a quien puedo proteger – sonrió - ¡Eso es lo que venía a contarte! Muy bien, la misión de hoy ya está, me muero de hambre… ¿quieres que paremos en un restaurante de camino a casa? – se giró para mirar a la morena, quien lucía completamente seria mirando la pequeña lápida - ¿Regina?

- Encantada de conocerle – musitó, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia algo simbólica. Ver a Regina así hacía que su corazón se estremeciera. "Muy bien" apretó los puños "papá…" – se giró hacia la morena y la sujetó por los hombros, quedándose frente a ella "…dame fuerzas".

- Regina… ya sabes, yo…

- La carta de mi padre… - la presidenta la interrumpió de golpe, con la mirada baja – no la he abierto aún - "¿En serio tienes que mencionar esto justo ahora?" Emma seguía con las manos en el cuerpo de la morena y con la cara perpleja – tengo miedo de ver qué es lo que piensa de mí… Emma – la miró a los ojos, decidida - ¿Crees que aun puedo arreglar las cosas con mi padre? – aquello la había cogido por sorpresa. La seriedad con la que la miraba Regina, aquel toque de soledad…

- Todo saldrá bien – dijo con la voz calmada – yo todavía tengo a mi padre, así que… te ayudaré a mejorar la relación con el tuyo – tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Regina sonrió. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír con tanta naturalidad, de hecho, era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad. Poco a poco dejó caer las manos de los hombros de su hermanastra "lo que necesita ahora no es amor…" se apartó unos centímetros "lo que necesita realmente es una familia" – volvamos a casa – musitó ahogando el nudo que se abría paso por su garganta – déjame regar un poco las flores… espérame en la entrada, Regina – sin mirarla a los ojos se dirigió a por la regadera.

Ver a su hermanastra sonreír así por primera vez la había dejado conmocionada… Dio unos pasos más y tras cerciorarse que estaba sola se dejó llevar. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotarle por los ojos y tuvo que contener todo lo que pudo el llanto para no armar un escándalo "¿¡Cómo demonios iba a besarla después de eso!?".

* * *

Regina estaba esperando, tal como le había pedido Emma. Notaba su cuerpo más pesado que de costumbre así que se dejó caer lentamente, apoyándose en el marco de la entrada. Aquello era demasiado, no sabía qué es lo que había querido intentar su hermanastra pero la había tenido peligrosamente demasiado cerca de nuevo. Dentro de ella había una sensación extraña a la que no podía darle nombre, lo único que sabía era que le costaba respirar y que debía tener las mejillas encendidas, por no decir todo el cuerpo. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se apartó unos mechones de cabello para comprobar que, efectivamente, estaba ardiendo.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo 6? Dejadme leer vuestras opiniones :D!**


End file.
